Need: Whispers Like Prayers
by tenner
Summary: e Doctor wants Jack to lock him up after WoM. It's been done, but not by me until now. Shameless Doctor Whump, H/C slashy goodness with a touch of light D/s. Reviews are love.
1. Chapter 1

When the TARDIS materialized in the hub Jack suspected all wasn't well. He approached it slowly, his dread rising with each step.

"Doctor?" he called. Hearing no reply, he knocked, calling a little more loudly this time. Still nothing. After a five-minute argument with himself over whether he should or shouldn't do it, he finally used his key. The Doctor sat curled up in the jump seat hugging his knees.

When he saw Jack he slowly stood, jamming his hands in his pockets. He gazed at his shoes for what seemed like forever. It wasn't until Jack cupped his chin and almost forcibly raised his face that Jack saw the pain and fear warring for control of the Doctor's facial expression.

And what could he do but wrap his arms around the Time Lord in a gentle but firm embrace? "What's wrong, Doc?" Jack whispered into the Doctor's messy hair.

The Doctor looked at Jack for some time. He swallowed hard, obviously struggling to speak. When the words came, they came dull and flat: "You should lock me up now. I think I'm finally losing my mind."

"What?" The word exploded out of Jack's mouth with such force that he felt the Doctor start in his arms. Jack held him a little tighter as if he feared the Time Lord might escape his embrace and bolt like a frightened animal. "You…you can't mean that!" He held the Doctor at arm's length. "What the hell is going on?"

"I think I'm becoming like the Master." His breath hitched, and for a moment Jack was sure he was about to burst into tears. Instead what came out was a litany of bitterness and self-loathing. "I…oh, Jack… I altered a Fixed Point. Bowie Base One. Captain Adelaide Brooke. She was supposed to die up there with her crew and I—I interfered. I told myself I was the master of all time. The Time Lord Victorious, I called myself."

"But Doctor, Adelaide Brooke…" And then it hit home. The Doctor had caused her suicide? "Oh no. Oh hell."

"Yeah," the Doctor murmured. "Might as well have put the gun to her head myself. I'm a murderer, Jack. Genocide wasn't enough for me apparently. I even asked if anyone was going to thank me. To thank me! I'm a monster. You have to put me away before I become like…him."

"You'll never be like him."

"You're wrong," he replied bitterly. "You weren't there."

"I should have been," Jack said. "I should have gone with you when you asked."

"I wouldn't have listened."

"I would have made you," Jack countered.

"How can you say that? When have I ever listened to you?"

"Oh, you would have listened," said Jack, letting the authority he used with his team creep into his voice. He hated doing it, but desperation spurred him on. Obviously his friend had lost any semblance of control. So someone had to take control into their own hands, and who else did the Doctor have?

It broke Jack's heart to say what he did next, but better his than the Doctor's hearts. He took the Time Lord by his upper arms, deliberately applying more force than necessary to drive the point home. "I'm not the man I was, Doctor. And I don't like what I'm hearing. You're in no condition to be making any decisions right now. I will give you this, though: you say I should lock you up? Well, that's not going to happen. But you can damn well consider yourself to be in my custody, as of now. Hand over your key and your sonic. And no argument. You can give them to me or I can take them, your choice."

He expected an argument. He expected the Doctor to react with his usual arrogance and swagger. He didn't expect what he got: silent acquiescence. The Doctor obediently handed over both items. Jack had no more than pocketed them when he found his arms full of trembling Time Lord, his shaky whispers of "Thank you, thank you," spoken like a grateful prayer for penance granted.

Jack embraced him again, stroking his hair, rocking him gently. "Shush, now. You don't thank me for this. You don't thank me for anything. Not you, my sweet angel."

Apparently the endearment was too much. The Doctor first sniffled, then suddenly sobbed. His entire body shook with the force of it. His legs wobbled and he clung to Jack desperately. And Jack couldn't stop himself scooping him up in his arms. He carried the Doctor to the jump seat and sat, settling the Doctor in his lap so as to let the Time Lord rest comfortably until he was cried out. The Doctor's slender fingers gripped the lapels of Jack's coat desperately. He buried his face in Jack's neck. Jack could feel cool tears dripping onto his collar.

He cursed himself for feeling the things he was feeling just now. How he had yearned for this, how many years had he wanted just to hold this beautiful creature in his arms? So many nights he's lain awake, dreaming of holding the Doctor, yet not like this. What he wanted was at least passion, if not love.

Instead, what he got was this. And if he couldn't have the Doctor as a lover, he would take this, this darkness, this sadness, this weakness. How he needed it…in lieu of the love he wanted it was better than nothing. If not passionate kisses, he would take tears. If not the heat of a lover's embrace, the desperate clinging of this broken, beautiful creature would suffice. If not the cries and whimpers born of heat, he would take the cries and whimpers of a frightened, grieving man-child.

Gradually the sobbing slowed, and then petered out into a steady sniffling. "Whuh-what are you going to do with me?"

Not 'What am I going to do?' Not even 'What's going to happen to me?' This compliance, this sweet submissiveness was getting to him. He kicked his libido into the corner, berating himself for being a selfish bastard. But how was he to react? Jack mulled over his options, settling on a little teasing, hoping to lighten the Doctor's mood.

"Oh, I dunno," he said, rubbing the Doctor's back in soothing little circles. "Thought I might chain you to the bed and take your clothes."

"Better than I deserve," said the Doctor. "I should be incarcerated. And I should be punished, not rewarded."

Rewarded? Oh, Gods, could he resist this? "Hey, watch it, mister," he said sternly. "Don't forget you've got that cute little ass parked in my lap right now. Teasing is a good way to get punished, if that's what you're after."

"Jack." The Doctor pulled away, just a little, just enough to be able to look at his friend. "You don't want me. I'm not good enough for you."

"Bullshit," Jack said, scowling. "You couldn't be more wrong. In fact you got it backwards."

"No. I'm right. In fact I couldn't be more right."

Jack placed two fingers under the Doctor's chin and kissed the tears from his cheeks. "No. You're my angel, you're the sweet love of my life, and I won't have you talking such nonsense. And I was only teasing. Anyway, we both know you don't want me like that. And that's okay. I'm good with just being your friend."

"Don't know why you'd even want me anyway," He rested his head on Jack's shoulder and toyed with the buttons on Jack's shirt. "Not when you have your young man. I'm not much compared to him."

Jack gently pushed him back, made the Time Lord look him in the eye. "Don't say that about yourself," he scolded. "Just because Ianto's handsome doesn't mean you aren't."

"Hmmph! Next to him I must look like some mangy, underfed alley-cat."

"No," Jack said firmly. "I think you're beautiful. Always have. Even with tear-stains you're gorgeous. And now I made you blush!" He laughed softly. "And I didn't think you could be more adorable."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at that. "Time Lords," he said, with the smallest glimmer of arrogance, "Are not adorable, I have you know."

"Oh, yes they are! Especially the ones with freckles and dimples and hair like yours. Not to mention that cute little bottom."

"You're just trying to make me feel better."

Jack shook his head. He kissed the Doctor on the forehead. "Not on your life."

The Time Lord looked at Jack for a long moment, and then ever so subtly, he offered Jack his cheek. Jack forced down a chuckle that wanted to escape and kissed his cheek. After another moment, this one briefer, the Doctor offered his other cheek, and Jack kissed that one, too. The Doctor smiled a little then. He closed his eyes and leaned forward just a little.

Jack wondered if it was taking advantage but it seemed to make his friend feel better. He decided to risk it, leaning forward and giving the Doctor a brief kiss on the lips. "Now then," he said. "Feeling a little better about yourself?"

The Doctor nodded. "Still haven't told me what you're going to do with me."

Jack inwardly kicked himself in the crotch. Gods, did the Doctor have to put it that way? "You'll stay with me a while. I'm not having you running off in the state your in. You can sleep on my couch, if you like."

The Time Lord looked at Jack, all the trust in the Universe in his eyes, still toying with his buttons. "Whatever you think is best," he said with a nod.

"Come on, then. Everyone's gone home for the evening, we have the place to ourselves." He guided the Doctor back onto his feet. Was that a look of disappointment? Jack's heart backflipped. 'Down, boy!' he scolded himself. "I'm going to make you a cup of tea, and I want you to eat something. Got some leftover pizza if that's okay."

The Doctor nodded again. "Whatever you think," he said. He slipped his hand into Jack's as if waiting to be led.

It was all a bit much for Jack. Was the Time Lord doing this deliberately? Did he know his submissiveness was beyond sexy? Or was this being done in innocence? Could the Doctor be that inexperienced? Perhaps he was, and was attempting to make overtures, as fumbling and endearingly inexperienced as a schoolboy. Jack liked his lovers knowledgeable and into taking as well as giving, but he had to admit, the idea of an innocent Doctor seeking instruction from him was one hell of a turn on. He wanted to scoop the Time Lord up in his arms again, only this time to take him not to the jump seat, but to the nearest bed and fuck him senseless. Again, Jack scolded himself inwardly, and, steeling his will, he led the Doctor out of the TARDIS and into the hub, locking the TARDIS door behind him. How he was going to resist his urges he didn't know, but he couldn't just let his confused, hurt and bewildered Doctor run off in this state of mind.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Please review?

* * *

><p>2<p>

* * *

><p>Jack settled the Doctor on a worn black sofa near his office. When he started to walk away to make tea for his friend, he nearly had to pry the Doctor's hand out of his own hand. The Doctor looked up at him, all brown pleading eyes and near panic. Jack knelt beside him and patted the Doctor's hand that gripped a pinstriped knee anxiously.<p>

"You're all right, Doc, I'm just going to get you some tea and pizza," he said, struggling to control his own emotions. Unsure of what to say next, he gave the Doctor a peck on the cheek, going so far as to tousle his hair, a thing he's wanted to do for years.

Before this night, he wouldn't have dreamt of trying it. His Time Lord, his proper Time Lord, would have "gone all Belgium," as he would have put it, referring to the time he had once run into his fifth incarnation and nearly blown a hole in the universe the size of that country. Tonight it seemed nothing could bring about that reaction, and that worried Jack. Still, he allowed himself to secretly enjoy certain aspects of this, such as tousling that wild head of hair. To his surprise, the Doctor leaned into his touch, letting his eyes slide shut in a manner entirely catlike.

"You just relax, now," he said softly. "Be right back, okay?"

This time the Doctor seemed a bit calmer as he went to go make tea. But by the time he got back, the Doctor once more hugged his knees, causing Jack to think how silence and solitude loves self-contempt, where the Time Lord was concerned. He sat near the Doctor, setting a tray with tea and pizza on a table in reaching distance. The Doctor didn't budge.

"Come on, now," Jack coaxed. "Eat up, won't you?"

The Doctor looked at his meal apathetically, but when he looked at Jack and saw his friend looking back with an air of authoritative expectancy, he took a slice of pizza and his cup of tea and slid across the couch so he was snugly against Jack before taking so much as a nibble or a sip. He looked anxious to Jack, so the immortal slipped an arm around the Doctor's shoulders and felt the tension slipping away out of the Time Lord. Right, then. This was going to require patience and kindness as well as authority, and Jack vowed to himself not to run short on any of those things.

Once the Doctor started eating, he practically wolfed down every scrap. Jack wondered if his friend had been eating at all. "Good, huh?" he asked, allowing himself a grin, which seemed to perk the Time Lord up a bit.

He watched the Doctor suck pizza sauce off his fingers and then toss back what remained of his tea. He suddenly belched rather loudly. His face turned pink. "Sorry," he said with a sheepish grin. "Ate too fast, didn't know I was so hungry." He curled up next to Jack and hugged him, resting his head on Jack's chest.

Jack's hand unconsciously drifted to the Doctor's head, where he let his fingers toy with the Doctor's hair. Wild as it was, felt much softer than it looked. "Belch away," Jack said, smiling. "More room on the outside. You still hungry? I could send for some Chinese."

"Nah," the Doctor replied, shaking his head, snuggling into Jack as he did. "If anything I'm full. Thanks."

"Anything for you," Jack said, smiling. Distress might have been the cause of all this attention-seeking from the Time Lord, but knowing once this passed, so would all the solicitations for comfort, Jack allowed himself to eat it up. Before he could stop himself, he dropped a kiss onto the top of the Doctor's head, grinning at the contented little hum the Doctor gave. He wrapped his other arm around the Doctor in a gentle hug. "Sorry you're going through all this," he murmured. "But I have to admit, I wish you were this cuddly all the time. It's nice. Don't you think?"

"I was worried I might be too much trouble," the Doctor said. "You really don't mind?"

"Not in the least," Jack said, dropping another reassuring kiss on the top of the Doctor's head. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the Time Lord's unique scent, something like honey, and something else akin to cedar and citrus.

"Do that again?" the Doctor asked.

"What, this?" Jack went to kiss the top of the Doctor's head again. The Time Lord tipped his head back suddenly, adjusting the movement so that Jack's lips landed instead on the Doctor's upturned mouth. "Hey," said Jack in a mock growl. "That was tricky!"

The Doctor blushed, apparently surprised, himself, with what he had done. "Sorry…I don't know what's gotten into me, Jack. It's just…I don't feel so scared now, and it's good being like this with you and I thought it would be nice if I gave you a kiss just to show you how much I appreciate it since I know you lot like this sort of thing, especially with you, being a 51st century guy and all that goes with that, so I thought I'd just show you how grateful I am, not that you don't already know that, after all, since we know each other so well and _ummph!"_

Kissing the Doctor, Jack found, was an excellent way to stop him babbling.

"Now," he said. "As much as I'm enjoying this, I'm setting boundaries. As much as I love indulging you in all this, don't think for a minute it's going any further. Kissing and cuddling is one thing. But sex, at least for now, is out of the question."

"Jack?" The Doctor looked truly puzzled. "I thought…well, I mean, really. You, turning down sex? I mean, not that I'm ready to go that far or anything, in fact the idea is a bit, well, daunting. Well, I say daunting, really it's more like terrifying, and it's very complicated for Time Lords to say the least, not like you lot where all you have to do is agree you both want it, I mean really, I'll never understand how you lot cut to the chase so quickly without even thinking about forming a pair-bond, not that some of you don't, I mean obviously a lot of you do, but on the same token a lot of you don't so I thought that maybe you wouldn't and you'd like to have me like that, not that I wouldn't like a pair bond mind you, just that I'm all over the universe so much of the time and you have Torchwood and Ianto not to mention anyone else you want besides me, and really I can see where I'm not exactly at the top of your list even though I do know you fancy me so I thought _uummph!"_

Yep. Kissing. Best way ever to shut him up.

"No sex," Jack asserted. "If we can get you sorted out, back to your old self where you're able to make a decision, then maybe," Jack said sternly. "But not now, not when you aren't yourself. If you want to give yourself to me, I want it to be a hundred percent. You knowing what you want and able to give it to me with a clear mind. Otherwise, it's a bit much like rape on my behalf. Understand?

The Doctor nodded, "Anything you say, my Captain. You're in charge. After all, I am in your custody."

"Yeah, kind of a dream come true, if you were your normal self."

"But," the Doctor looked distressed.

"What, sweethearts?"

"Well, I rather like the kisses and cuddles." He was blushing furiously, the picture of a befuddled virgin.

"Consider me an all you can eat buffet," Jack grinned.

"Only, well, I have a hard time initiating it. So could you?"

"Only if you'll let me know when you aren't in the mood."

The Doctor gave another contented hum, looking up at Jack happily.

Seeing the invitation, Jack took it. That's when he noticed a soft little bump just behind the Doctor's front teeth. Jack manipulated it with his tongue, noting that it swelled and became firmer as the Doctor began to moan. He pulled back, looking the Doctor in his eye. The Time Lord was flushed, his cheeks a bright red, and he was panting.

"Interesting bit of anatomy, Doc," Jack took on his authoritative voice again, like a stern school-master. "Explain. Or no more kisses. And while you're at it, I want to know everything."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

3

The Doctor blushed more deeply than before, his face so red his freckles vanished. He bit his lip and squirmed in Jack's arms as if he wished he could disappear.

"Come on, Doc," Jack said. "You can tell me. And seriously, I need to know," he teased, "Just in case I never decide to act on it at least I'll have a map of the terrain."

"But I—do I _have_ to?"

"I'd say that's a given," Jack said. "And it can't be _that_ bad!"

"But…but…I just, well, I…well, it makes me feel so different from you lot, and I sort of like fitting in. Well, I say I like fitting in, really I just like seeming to fit in, it's not as though I think I'm actually human or anything, that would just be rubbish, I just don't want you to think of me as being too different, you know, I wouldn't want anyone thinking I'm so different that they can't feel they're a little like me, even though we're not, and I really, truly do like you thinking of me as one of you on most levels, not all levels, mind you, because clearly I'm not, even though I want so badly for my companions not to think of me as if I'm just too weird—"

"_Doctor."_ Jack said. "If I hadn't said no more kisses until you answered…and you'd better not be kissing anyone else… " Jack sighed. Well, then. Another show of gentle dominance was called for, apparently.

He pulled the Doctor into his lap again, this time not so gently but more like that of an adult with a mutinous little boy. Firmly, he wrapped his arms around the Time Lord, knowing he had no intentions to attempt an escape—just to assert his authority, since that seemed to work.

"Tell me," he said in his best mock growl. "You owe it to me. After all, how do you expect to please anyone if you aren't willing to share everything about yourself?"

"Time Lords don't share."

"Bullshit," Jack said. "This one is going to."

Still the Doctor would not meet Jack's eyes. Well then…

"I said no more kisses," Jack said, this time in a tone that would tolerate no defiance. "Open your mouth. If you won't tell me then I'll find out for myself. There are other ways besides kissing, you know."

Still flushed with embarrassment as well as angry defiance, the Doctor turned his face away. He tried to get up, but Jack hitched his dominant steak up several notches and forcibly held the Doctor in his lap. There was a struggle, but obviously a token one, since Time Lords are stronger than humans are. The Doctor could have escaped as easily as a bear from a two year old.

"Cut it out!" Jack barked. Without thinking, he brought the flat of his hand down in a hard—a very hard— slap on one hip. Before Jack had the time for an iota of remorse the Doctor…well, the Doctor trembled. And not in distress.

Well, thought Jack. That was…interesting.

The Doctor suddenly stilled, his pupils dilated, breath raspy, and was that a little squeak? As in one of pleasure? His body relaxed, yet his lips remained pressed together. His eyes were both pleading and determined. That was a challenge to take it further, for Jack to make him bend to his will, or, conversely, a plea for mercy.

"Open your mouth," Jack said.

The Doctor shook his head.

"I said open it!" Jack barked. "Do it."

Again, the Doctor shook his head, a look of hurt on his face. A different tactic, then.

"Come on, now sweethearts, don't make me angry with you. Just you do as I say, hmm?"

This time the Doctor seemed to be weighing his options. Looked like authority applied with a gentle touch would work best, then. Time for a little dirty pool. He gently kissed the Doctor's cheek. "Really, Doc, are you that afraid of what I'll think of you? Come on, you should know better. 51st century, remember? I'm the one that _likes_ non-humans! Don't you trust me? Now just you listen to your Jack and let me see inside your mouth. You don't want to make me cross with you, do you? Besides, you _did_ put me in charge of you. You can't have it both ways. Either you're on your own or you let me take care of you."

"Would it be all right if I just told you?" the Doctor asked, eyes suddenly large and liquid.

"You have to tell me everything," Jack admonished. "You're in my custody now so it's for your own good." Of course Jack would have to verify everything, and not only for his own curiosity. If his Time Lord was injured or became otherwise incapacitated he would need to have all the facts at hand.

"You won't laugh, will you?" This with a pout that could crumble empires.

"So this is something that embarrasses you? Of course I won't laugh, if I can help it."

The Doctor blushed again. "Please don't. It's…a very sensitive subject."

"This has to do with Time Lord reproduction, doesn't it?"

The Doctor nodded, still blushing.

The Time Lord sighed, giving Jack a look overflowing with so much trust that Jack's heart simply melted. "It's a relatively new evolutionary change, initiated by the High Council. We were becoming infertile. That business about looming children? Just a cover-up. Couldn't have our all-mighty race having it known we had something so base as a biological solution, could we? Our women were fine. But the men…well, we started having…ehm…problems." Again, a deep blush. "We…um, well, we had trouble. We couldn't—"

"You needed help?" Jack supplied.

The Doctor nodded. "Oh, we could have come up with a drug of some sort, but no, the High Council wanted something natural because what if we ran out of the chemicals we needed, or someone sabotaged a plant or something. So they initiated an evolutionary change so that it took two men to impregnate a woman."

"But wouldn't that confuse family lineage?"

"Yeah." He sighed. Now resigned to tell the whole story, the Doctor loosened up, relaxing into Jack's arms. "Only the husband could impregnate his wife, you see. Another evolutionary change. So the High Council fixed it so another Time Lord could…ehm…stimulate the husband enough to make it so he could…um…function. They could do that, you know, initiate evolutionary change."

"And what did they change?" Now Jack was intensely curious. And in all honesty sexually intrigued.

"They gave us additional glands," the Doctor said, blushing yet again. "Not exactly like prostates or anything. Just these little bundles of nerves. They're called talas_. _There are two talas in our mouths, one behind the front teeth, and the other oral tala in the back of the throat, so that well…ehm, when…uh, well both can be stimulated, if you get the picture." He buried his face in Jack's chest, too embarrassed to even show his face.

Jack cupped his cheek, forcing the Time Lord to look Jack in the eye. "Now, you stop that. You have nothing to be ashamed of. It's just a physical difference, that's all. The next question is this: you said oral talas. Does this mean there are others?"

This time there was a definite squeak. "Do I _have_ to?"

"Don't you think it's for the best?"

"But it's so personal!"

"Doc, if you can't tell me, who can you tell? And you did put me in charge, you know. That means you have to be honest with me."

"I…well…how do I put this? It's…well, I say it, more they than it, really, I mean what's the point of only having one when we already have a prostate, not that they're extra prostates, mind you, they're much more sensitive than that besides which they, well, they…oh, my."

"Doctor." Jack tried to keep his tone patient, but this was killing him.

"All right, all right, they're inside me and they don't just feel good they…lubricate. There! Is that enough?"

"Well, that's quite…informative," Jack said, keeping his tone light and reassuring. "And it'll do for starters. But I need to know everything, not just the sexual aspects of your physiognomy. I need to know what to do if there's blood loss or infection or anything else that could put you at risk."

"Jack," said the Doctor. "You're, ehm, poking me."

"I know," Jack replied. "I'm only human, you know."

"Does this mean—"

"No, it doesn't. Just because I'm aroused doesn't mean we get to have sex. Yet. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I could use a cold shower."


	4. Chapter 4

4

Need: Whispers Like Prayers

When Jack finished his cold shower (and had he ever needed it!) he felt a bit more in control of himself. After pulling on a fresh tee shirt and a pair of pyjama bottoms he found the Doctor busily tapping away on one of the Torchwood computers.

"Hullo," he said, eyeing Jack a little shyly. "Been busy. Uploading all the medical information you'll need from the TARDIS. I asked her to replicate my blood supply and a few drugs you might find useful if something happens. Which nothing will because I'm officially out of the Universe-fixing business." He tapped a few more keys. "There, all done. Blood supply and drugs should be ready by noon tomorrow. You can get it from the med bay since you have all the TARDIS keys now."

Jack went to him and took is upper arms in his hands. "Doc, I know you think you can't go on right now…but the Universe needs you! You made a mistake, and I won't sugar-coat it, it was a bad one. But you didn't deliberately set out to destroy the Universe. Right now, I think the best thing for you would be a nice, warm shower and a good sleep. Maybe tomorrow you can look at everything with a fresh eye, yeah?"

"Whatever you think is best," he replied, hanging his head again.

Jack gave him a hug, then turned him in the direction of the shower and with a pat on the bottom said, "Go shower. I'll get you something to sleep in and make you a cup of hot chocolate, okay?" The Doctor looked at him over his shoulder and Jack gave him an encouraging nudge. "Go on, then."

He found a pair of pyjama bottoms and a clean tee shirt and put them beside the sink while the Doctor was showering. He paused a moment, watching the shadowy movements behind the shower curtain. Behind that flimsy piece of plastic was wet, naked Time Lord. He let himself gaze longingly for a moment, then forced himself to leave quietly and make the promised hot chocolate.

When the Doctor came out the hot chocolate was just finished, and Jack was just then pouring it into a pair of mugs. Jack looked at him as the Time Lord took his mug. Jack's bottoms and tee shirt were too big for him, and with his freshly scrubbed face and the big clothes on him, he looked incredibly young and, well, vulnerable. Adorable. And huggable. And kissable. And…_stop it, Jack! _he scolded himself.

When he sat down on the couch with his own mug the Doctor once more scooted over next to him, practically crawling in Jack's lap, and just how much was he supposed to take? Finally, he sighed and surrendered to his compulsions enough to drape an arm around the Time Lord. They sat cozily like that and finished their hot chocolate wordlessly. Jack took their mugs and rinsed them out, then nodded in the direction of his quarters. "Ready to hit the hay?" he asked.

The Doctor nodded, apparently still firmly in passive mode. As Jack walked by, the Doctor took his hand, again as if waiting to be led. Jack took him to the manhole that led down into his little private space and let the Doctor climb down the ladder first. Jack followed, rummaged around for a spare blanket and pillow and settled the Doctor on the couch near his bed.

He got into his own bed and turned out the lamp, laying there waiting to drop off so that he could get a little respite from the thoughts in his head. After a few minutes, he felt the mattress dip. Oh, hell, the Doctor was getting in bed with him? Seriously?

Apparently the Time Lord thought Jack had dropped off. He carefully snuggled up to Jack as if afraid he would wake his friend. Jack could feel him trembling and knew he must be feeling upset again. He rolled over on his side and pulled the Doctor close, letting him curl into Jack and bury his face in Jack's chest.

"Can't sleep?" he murmured.

"No," the Doctor said. "My thoughts just keep going round and round."

"Well, just pretend I'm an over-sized teddy bear and try to go to sleep."

"Thanks," said the Doctor, snuggling in gratefully. "Maybe I can sleep after we lie here and cuddle a bit. I like your cuddles, Jack. Guess I just need a good cuh—" the Doctor yawned hugely. "Cuddle," he finished.

Jack brushed his fingers through the Doctor's tawny hair and kissed the top of his head. "Yeah, he said. "You just cuddle to your hearts content, sweethearts."

It seemed like less than two minutes before Jack heard his breathing even out as the Time Lord slipped into sleep, apparently feeling safe and secure in Jack's arms. And damn it, Jack wondered, how is it that the Time Lord did it? How was it possible for Jack to just keep falling more and more in love with him?


	5. Chapter 5

5

Jack usually didn't sleep much. Neither did the Doctor, but the fact that he was still asleep and quite deeply so attested the fact that he apparently hadn't been sleeping at all lately. He lay in bed, looking at the Time Lord in the dim light that leaked down into his quarters from the Hub. He could make out most of the freckles on the Doctor's face and that his hair was a total train wreck; his mouth was slack, his lashes, thick and long, lay on his cheeks and Jack thought he had never seen anything so beautiful, so adorable in his life.

As much as he wanted to think how nice it would be to see this sight every night, he knew he had to get the Doctor back to himself and ready to fight the good fight again. However much it would hurt Jack on a deeply personal level, he wanted what was best for his Time Lord. And to do that, he would need to depend on his team. Ianto, ever the early riser, would be in soon. Jack took his pillow and snugged it close to the Doctor, waiting until the Time Lord had wrapped his arms around it. He carefully crept out of bed, gathered his clothes, and climbed the ladder to the upper level of the Hub.

Once dressed, he called Ianto. "Rise and shine, we have a visitor." This is what he usually said when the Doctor was there, so Ianto knew immediately the Time Lord had stopped by…which meant, usually, that he wasn't up to snuff for whatever reason: Jack was his default setting when he was out of his depth.

"How is he?" Ianto asked. Jack heard him yawn.

"Code Deep Blue," Jack said.

"Deep blue? That can't be good…" Ianto replied. Baby blue meant a little down, Medium Blue a little worse, plain Blue was fairly bad. They had never had a Deep Blue.

"It's not, not good at all. Stop and get some donuts and éclairs, would you? Oh, and Jaffa cakes. He likes those."

"I'll pick up some Jammie Dodgers as well."

"Good call," Jack said. "Oh, get some Toffee Dodgers, too, he'll like those! Thanks Ianto."

"Not a problem," Ianto said. "If he's that bad, try not to leave him alone too long."

"Let Gwen know he's here. You know how much he likes Rhys."

"I will," Ianto chuckled. For whatever reason Rhys and the Doctor had struck up quite a friendship.

"See ya soon" Jack said affectionately.

The Team had learned the hard way that where the Doctor was concerned, the best way to piss Jack off was to give the Time Lord a less than stellar welcome. Make the Doctor happy: a happy Doctor meant a happy Jack. And by God, they meant to keep Jack happy where the Doctor was concerned because Jack could be a right pain in the arse if he was displeased with the treatment the Doctor received.

Besides, it didn't take long for the Time Lord to endear himself. He possessed an innocent, innate charm, and it was easy to care about him. Gwen had liked the Doctor well enough from the beginning, but when the Time Lord had taken a shine to her Rhys, she practically fell in love with him.

As for Ianto, the initial insecurity and jealousy had been tough, but as time passed, he saw that Jack meant to stay the course and not run off with the Doctor. Soon he discovered that treating the Doctor well made Jack very happy with him. Then he realized that being nice to the Doctor made Jack feel closer to Ianto. Soon after, Ianto found that he had begun to actually like the Doctor himself. The Time Lord's quirky charms worked their magic on Ianto without him even realizing until he found himself feeling sad the Doctor was leaving after one of his brief visits.

And he did have a cute bottom, really.

So he felt quite concerned about the Code Deep Blue, and was glad Jack had called and asked him to stock up on the Doctor's favorite treats. The conference room table was now laden with them, just waiting for the rest of the team to show up.

After Jack had briefed everyone (Rhys was off today and had come in with Gwen, anxious to see his alien friend) Jack went back to his quarters to wake the Doctor. He sat on the side of the bed, again just looking at his adored Time Lord. He looked so young, untroubled and sweet that he hated waking him, but thought it best. He leaned over and kissed the Doctor's cheek.

"Wake up, sleepyhead! Myfanwy will build a nest in your bum if you don't get up!"

"Mmm. Morning. Jack. Morning Jack. Oh, Morning, Jack!" The Doctor rubbed his eyes, sat up and immediately reached out to be held.

"Still full of cuddles, I see," Jack said, gathering the Doctor to him. "The gang is all here. Everyone is dying to see you. Gwen brought Rhys, and we have donuts and Jaffa cakes and éclairs and Jammie Dodgers and Toffee Dodgers and coffee and tea. Ianto brought all the goodies."

The Doctor's eyes grew wide. "Rhys! Toffee Dodgers? They make Toffee Dodgers now? Brilliant! I'm having some!"

"Well, you can't manage that hanging onto me, sweethearts," Jack kissed his cheek again, eliciting a happy little hum from the Doctor. "Come on, get dressed. After we eat we'll find something for you to do."

"Like what? I'll get dressed later, I want Toffee Dodgers now."

"Dunno yet. We'll find something, though. Keep you from getting bored." Jack watched the Doctor get out of bed and climb the ladder. The shirt he wore hiked up, the pyjama bottoms rode down as he went up the ladder. Jack could see his sacral dimples and the very top of the crack of his ass. "Could teach kittens how to be cute," he said to himself.

"You say something?" the Doctor said, looking over his shoulder.

Jack looked at him wide eyed. "Me? Nah. You go ahead, I'm right behind you." _And I'll be enjoying the view every step of the way,_ he thought. Jack followed the Doctor into the main Hub. Enjoy the view he did, his eyes flicking from the bottoms of the Doctor's bare, slender feet which he got a little flash of while the Doctor walked to the wriggle of his little round bottom.

"Captain," said the Time lord, looking flirtatiously over his shoulder. "Are you watching my bum?"

"Uh, well…yeah," Jack admitted.

He made a soft little sound in his throat. "Carry on," he said, and put a bit more wiggle in his walk. "Ianto! Gwen and Rhys!" he called out as he saw his friends. "Hello, handsome!" The Doctor gave Ianto a hug. Jack saw Ianto's eyes sparkle at the unexpected show of affection.

Next, he went to Gwen and Rhys. He first looked at Gwen's Converse. "Immaculate taste in footwear, as usual!" he said, looping an arm around each of the couple, he planted a kiss on each one's cheek. "My favorite couple," he said. "Now, I'm for those Toffee Dodgers! Where are they?" He looked around and spotted the Conference room table, hitched up Jack's pyjama bottoms from behind and headed for tea and Toffee Dodgers.

"Jack wasn't kidding when he said the Doctor is a bit clingy this time around," observed Rhys.

Gwen saw the look on concern on her husband's face. "Have I told you lately how much I love you, you big softy?" she said. "Jack will sort him out, with our help," she added. "He just wants feeling needed. Jack knows his Doctor. As soon as he feels like he has to help out somehow, he'll be back on track."

"Funny how everyone calls him Jack's Doctor, isn't it?" Ianto said. "Sounds like Jack owns him or something."

"I think," Gwen stated, "That in a way, he does."

"Well, only as much as anyone can own him," Ianto said. "That one's like a cat. He might love us to bits, but he'll always own himself, in a lot of ways. He'll always come back when he needs us, or when the world needs him. But he has to have his freedom. I think it would kill his soul to lose that."

The rest joined the Doctor in the Conference room, watching as the Time Lord ate. Six donuts, three éclairs, three Jaffa cakes, half a dozen Jammie Dodgers and a dozen Toffee Dodgers later, the Doctor got himself another cup of tea and snuggled up unashamedly next to Jack on the couch, looking as contented as a cat with cream, his still-bare feet tucked up under his bottom.

"Toffee Dodgers," he said. "That alone is enough to get Earth an entry into The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy."

"You mean…it's…real?" Ianto gawked.

"Yep," said Jack and the Doctor in unison. They looked at each other and laughed.

"You going to lounge around in pyjamas all day, Doc?" Jack asked.

"Would you rather I lounge around all day out of them?"

"Promises, promises," Jack countered. "Seriously, get dressed and give me hand. Myfanwy has been a little under the weather lately. Could you have a look at her?"

"Myfanwy? Sick? You should have said!" the Doctor reprimanded.

Jack actually felt a little relief at the Doctor's bossy tone of voice. "I'm telling you now," he said. "Should I have her sedated?"

"Not yet," said the Time Lord. "Getting dressed now. Don't forget to get the things you wanted from the TARDIS," he reminded Jack.

They watched as the Time Lord headed for Jack's quarters. "Smooth move," Ianto said.

"He never saw that one coming," Gwen added.

"Jack Harkness," Rhys said. "Time Lord whisperer!"

Jack just looked bit smug. "Well, he's worth the effort," he said with a shrug.

As it happened the Doctor hadn't needed Myfanwy to be sedated. He'd simply had a peek into her little brain and found she was getting too much red meat and not enough fish. After that Jack had found some alien tech for the Doctor to look over, giving him items he knew for a fact the Doctor would raise a fuss about. He gave the Doctor his sonic screwdriver and watched happily as the Time Lord disabled or destroyed item after item, scolding Jack every step of the way.

"Honestly, Jack, I'm going to have to keep an eye on you lot! A cerebral degenerator? That's just sick!"

Jack faked his best chastened look. "We'll try to do better," he said. "Guess you're going to have to pop in for an inspection from time to time."

"Pop in?" said the Time Lord, handing the sonic screwdriver back to Jack. "I'm not going anywhere, remember?" He put his arms around Jack's neck and leaned into his friend. "Still in your custody, Captain." He looked at Jack, giving him a seductive little smile and a pleading, lost look from his eyes. The message was clear: _Comfort me! I want kissing, please._ And this in front of everyone!

And though Jack happily complied, he couldn't help feeling disappointment mixed with happiness that the Doctor would apparently be with them a while just yet. He wanted the Time Lord to get back on his feet. Truly he did. But at the same time, he hoped the Doctor would stick around for lots more kisses, cuddles and hopefully more…

The rest of the day had gone on well enough, though the Doctor remained quite clingy. Jack could barely move without stepping on the Doctor. Finally, desperate to catch up on paperwork, he'd asked Rhys and Gwen to take the Doctor for a walk and fetch curry for everyone.

Ianto brought Jack a cup of coffee.

"Oh, bless you, Ianto Jones," Jack said, sipping his coffee and shifting yet another stack over to his out-box.

"So, are you two sleeping together yet?" Ianto queried.

"That's all it is. Just sleeping. Does that bother you?" Jack asked testily.

"Not at all," Ianto chuckled. "As a matter of fact I think a little Time Lord nookie might speed up getting him back on his feet!"

Jack looked at Ianto for a long while. "Wouldn't that be taking advantage?"

"He's over nine hundred years old, Jack. And he's practically begging you to make love to him! If that were me, I'd be devastated if you didn't take up what I had on offer!"

Ianto watched Jack's face as realization dawned on him. "Then I'm doing more harm than good by not making love to him, you think?"

"Well, I do have prior experience with you, Jack," Ianto assured. "Trust me on this. Make love to him. Do it tonight. If I'm wrong then feel free to make my life a living hell. But I'm not wrong. I've been in the Doctor's shoes. You making love to me helped me through losing Lisa. It'll help him out of this funk he's in."

"You're sure about this?"

"Yes! Do it, Jack. Tonight. After we eat, I'll make sure everyone leaves. Barring any rift activity, you should be able to get it done properly. And for God's sake, Jack, don't just lay him. Romance him. Make him feel like he's the center of the Universe."

Jack sat very still for a bit, looking Ianto in the eye. Finally, he gave Ianto a little smile, stood up and kissed him. "I ever tell you how smart you are?"

"No. But I am quite smart. I know what I'm talking about. Tell me you'll do it tonight, Jack."

Jack sighed, sounding both daunted and elated at once. "Okay," was all he said.

The Hub door creaked open and Gwen, Rhys and the Doctor came in, carrying bags full of curry and all the fixings.

"You better," Ianto warned quickly. "If you don't, I swear I'll do it myself!" He watched with satisfaction as Jack's brows rose in surprise, then lowered in consternation.

"Don't you dare," he growled. "At least not yet. And if you ever do, I'm watching."

Joking aside, Ianto felt quite proud of himself for opening Jack's eyes. He had deliberately prodded Jack's possessive side. Ianto would know by tomorrow morning if Jack had done what he should do. "Let's go eat," he said. "The sooner you two are alone, the better."


	6. Chapter 6

6

"Hang on a sec," Jack said to Ianto. He took a pad and pen and scribbled down a few items. "Pick these up before you go home? While we clear up after eating? Please?"

"Good call," Ianto said, looking at the list. "But never do in person what you can get a lackey to handle." He took out his phone and started making calls; the better to facilitate what was needed in the shortest time possible. Arrangements were made to deliver all of it expeditiously. It would all get there before they had finished eating in all probability.

During the meal the Doctor practically sat up under Jack and he realized just how out of his depth the Time Lord still felt, his brief periods of Jack-scolding today notwithstanding. Ianto went to take deliveries several times during the meal, silently going about his business with a consummate poker face.

Everything was now in place, all the items delivered and put where Jack needed them. Dishes were cleared and cleaned and soon it was time for everyone to leave. The Doctor hugged each one goodbye, as though in gratitude. Soft-hearted Rhys hugged him tightly.

"Off tomorrow?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah, I am," Rhys said. "Want me to come back?" He knew it was dirty pool; if the Doctor wanted him to come back, Jack would never object. That meant he got to spend more time with his wife as well as his friends.

"Would you? Maybe we could play Scrabble?"

"For you to beat me again? Nah. How about Texas Hold'em?"

"I'll still beat you!"

"You're on, mate!"

Gwen kissed his cheek.

Ianto embraced him gently, letting it linger as long as possible. He'd only been half-joking about what he'd said about making love to the Doctor. If Jack saw the lingering embrace, all the better. It would spur him on to do the right thing by the Time Lord. "See you tomorrow," Ianto said, kissing the Doctor's cheek.

He did have a cute bottom, really.

After they left silence descended on the Hub. The Doctor moved closer to Jack, taking his hand.

"So," Jack said. "How was your day, sweethearts?"

"It was…it was okay," nodded the Time Lord.

"How about we have a little us time?"

The Doctor smiled. "I could use that," he said. "They're lovely, your team. But really? I just want to be with you."

His uncharacteristic openness and honesty touched Jack's heart deeply. "Come here, you," he said. His voice sounded dark and deep in his own ears. He held the Doctor, his embrace becoming a bit dominant, and was pleased when the Doctor melted in his arms, so soft, so giving. "I have to admit," he said. "I like you like this. Yell at me all you want the rest of the time…but when were alone... oh, the ways you just give yourself over. Doc, it's too much for me."

The Doctor simply looked at him pleadingly, his large eyes soft and brown and oh, Gods, so full of want. Jack yielded to the desire to kiss him, and kiss him deeply. He broke their kiss and nuzzled the Doctor's ear. "I'm very pleased with how your day went," he said. "You helped out with Myfanwy and you got rid of a lot of dangerous alien tech for us. I was very proud of you."

The Time Lord beamed. "Nice to feel needed," he said. "But, Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm still scared. Don't make me leave you?"

"Sweethearts, you can stay here as long as you think you need to," Jack said. "In fact, if you remember, you're still in the custody of a certain lusty Captain. Your virtue may be at risk even as we speak. Now, I want you to have a seat on the sofa. Just stay there until I get back, okay?"

The Time Lord beamed again, happy to please his Captain. "Whatever you wish," he whispered.

Jack practically ran to the store-room where he knew Ianto had stashed the items he had written on his list. When he came back, he hid behind one of the computer stations. "Close your eyes," he said. He waited. "Got those pretty brown eyes closed?"

"Yup," the Doctor said. Jack could almost hear his smile.

He approached the Time Lord. "Open those eyes now," Jack said.

"Jack!" the Doctor's eyes grew wide.

"Nine red roses," Jack said. "Those are for your past. One for each century of your life, as well as every regeneration. The one white rose? That's for your tenth regeneration and for our future, sweethearts. White. Clean. A blank slate. For as long as you want it."

"Ten roses? For me? One for each of my regenerations? Oh, Jack!" Unexpectedly, the Doctor's eyes swam.

Jack put the roses on the table and gathered his Time Lord into his arms. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do something wrong."

"It's not wrong, you daft bastard!" said the Doctor. "They're beautiful! And I just… What you said. Do we have a future?"

"We have one if you want one," Jack said. "I've lived in hope of this for so long, sweethearts. Please say you'll have me?"

"Why, Captain! Are you saying you'll pair-bond with me?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out. What does that involve for you?"

"It's just…it's a bond, one to the other, that you will always be there for each other. Not like an Earth marriage, which is exclusive and restrictive and…and. It's…it's just… Perhaps it would be easier if I just used telepathy and…Oh, kiss me and find out!"

Jack looked into those warm brown eyes for a long moment. He gathered the Doctor to him, his lips hovering just over the Doctor's. He hadn't known he would feel so frightened, so full of dread. He took a deep breath.

The Doctor's cool fingers caressed his temple. "May I?"

"Yes. For you, anything. My life is yours," he panted. "My eternal life, just for you." His mouth hovered over the Doctor's as he savored the closeness and the promise of it all. Slowly, so very slowly, he let his mouth cover the Doctor's upturned lips.

He felt something in his mind snap open, felt the Time Lord's presence there. It was warm and soft, welcoming and comforting; it felt like coming home and so, so much more.

It felt like trembling sweetness, like weakness, like a lullaby, like all the promises ever made in the history of the Universe, like an eternity.

It felt like hunger and need, desperation and fear, a lonely soul crying into the empty night and finally, after hundreds of years, hearing an answer.

It felt like the death of a garden in winter and the resurrection of that same garden in the spring. It felt like dying blossoms and the new, green buds of springtime.

It felt like a whispered question. Like a prayer answered.

Their kiss finally broke. Jack gasped; the Doctor panted. "You're mine," Jack said, feeling it as a statement of fact, like saying the sun is in the sky or the grass is green. "You're mine, and I'm yours, always, no matter what."

"Yes," said the Time Lord. "You feel it now, our pair-bond. We'll always come back to each other for all time now."

"Forever," Jack said, his voice suddenly thick.

"Yup!" the Doctor chirped happily.

Jack grinned like an idiot. "We have a pair-bond!"

"Yup!"

"Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?"

The Doctor grinned first shyly, then a bit more flirtatiously. "Ah, yes!"

Jack felt his knees go weak. He sank down on the floor at the Time Lord's feet. He wrapped his arms around the Doctor's waist and laid his head in his love's lap. "I waited so long," he said shakily. He breathed out a century's worth of need and fear and desperation, of love and want and frustration; it burst out of him, making his chest feel as if it might explode. Just as suddenly, he felt filled with joy and relief, even contentment. "You're mine. Oh, you're finally mine, you finally want me."

The Doctor wriggled free enough to slip down onto the floor with him, forcing his way onto Jack's lap. He put his arms around the immortal. "Yes, yes, I'm yours, yours always. Oh, my Jack, I'm so sorry I made you wait so long. Let me make you happy? I just want to make you happy."

Jack wrapped his arms around the Doctor and held him tightly, as if afraid he might vanish like a mist. "Sweethearts, you just did. I'm the happiest man in the Universe."

Cupping the Time Lord's face in his hand, Jack leaned in and kissed him. His tongue darted behind the Doctor's teeth and he teased the sensitive _tala _there briefly, eliciting a purring moan. The Doctor's mouth began to change flavors then, washing away the taste of curry, filling Jack's own mouth with the flavor of honey and sage as a sweet, slippery substance began to seep from the little organ. He pulled away to catch his breath.

"Oh, you are tasty, aren't you?" he said. "What is that?"

"Oh, a little biochemical cocktail," replied the Doctor. The Doctor's expressive brows drew together as though in concern. "Stimulates the mating response. I'm afraid I just dosed both of us with an aphrodisiac. Also it has properties which encourage a pair-bond. Is…is that all right? I didn't mean to, it just happens when…ahem. You aren't upset, are you?"

"Not a problem for _me_," he said. "But with my 51st century genetics for sexual proclivity added in the mix, _you're_ in a hell of a night."

The Doctor made his happy little humming sound again. Jack reflected that he was getting very used to hearing that sound. He got up from the floor, offered his hand to the Doctor, pulled him up into his arms. Jack kissed him again soundly and a little roughly, remembering that the Doctor responded well to a show of dominance. Again his mouth flooded with honey and sage, this time the flavors a little more pronounced.

When he once more broke their kiss the Doctor gasped. "Well, yes, quite," he panted. "Bit wobbly."

Jack grinned at him indulgently. "That a good thing?"

"Oh, yes, quite so," he replied.

Laughing suddenly, Jack scooped him up and sat him on the couch. He went to the storage area and picked up a package. He tossed it to the Doctor. "Had Ianto get you some pyjamas," he said. "I'm going to put your roses in a vase. Why don't you go and get cozy in those and when you come back?" Jack held up a bottle. "Thirty year old scotch." He held up another bottle. "Or champagne, your choice. I got strawberries to go with the champagne."

The Doctor busily tore into the package and pulled out a pair of burgundy colored raw silk pyjamas. "Nice!" he smiled. "And they look just my size. But I don't want anything to drink right now but tea. That," he indicated the champagne, "I'd like to have later. With strawberries."

"I'll put it on ice. How do you like your strawberries?"

"A little sugar," he said, gazing at Jack with a soft, affectionate look. "I'm getting cozy," he added, standing and heading for Jack's quarters. "Be right back."

As soon as the Doctor walked away, Jack turned on the camera in his room. He hurriedly put the roses in a vase and added water, then put the champagne on ice. Next the tea kettle was put on and finally, dumping the strawberries in a bowl, he added sugar and popped them in the fridge. He scurried back to the camera and watched the Doctor button up his pyjamas.

He saw the Doctor go to the sink and brush his teeth. Then he messed with his hair a little trying to get it just so. He turned this way and that, preening himself in little ways to make a more tempting treat for his Captain. He even turned around and appeared to be trying to assess how his bottom looked, smoothing the burgundy fabric tightly to the under-curve of that sweet little ass.

Jack grinned, feeling a deep happiness settling in his chest. His fingers brushed the image of the Time Lord on the screen. "Mine," he said softly, just because he _could_ say it, because now it was true. "_My_ Doctor. My own." He watched the Time Lord head for the ladder. When the Doctor returned the full effect hit Jack. The camera hadn't done him justice. The color of his pyjamas set off his eyes and freckles wonderfully, and in fact did fit beautifully. Apparently, Ianto had also ordered a pair of soft leather slippers.

"You look snug," Jack said, giving him a wink. "And beautiful," he added, suddenly sober. "Do you have any idea just how good you look?" The Doctor blushed. He gave a small shrug, then turned around to let Jack admire him from all angles. Jack grinned, especially because the Doctor's bashful attempt at flirtation was entirely adorable, but also because the Time Lord didn't have a bad angel on him. "Have a seat and I'll bring your tea," he said.

Snuggling on the sofa together, the Doctor with his tea and Jack with a scotch, the Doctor laced his fingers through Jack's. His eyes looked very large.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

"Little nervous, but the chemicals are starting to kick in," he admitted. "Jack?"

"Yes, sweethearts?"

"I'm…very out of practice."

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you. I'm very patient."

"But, Jack?"

Jack just looked at him patiently.

"I…well, that is…" He sighed. "This regeneration hasn't…well it's been so many regenerations since I _have…" _The Doctor's hands trembled, making his teacup rattle on its saucer.

Jack took his tea and set it on the table beside his own now-empty glass, "If you're worried about us not being compatible, don't. You're trying to tell me you're technically a virgin, aren't you?"

The Doctor nodded. "I'm s—"

"Don't you dare apologize," Jack scolded. "I think that's beautiful. And so fitting for you. And it's my honor to take care of you this way."

He cupped the Doctor's cheek in his hand and looked deeply into the brown eyes he so adored, seeing all the subtle differences in those alien eyes and loving them: the tiny flecks and threads of opalescence and purest gold; softest, depthless brown shot through with stardust. You could almost see the universe in them. He pulled the Time Lord into his lap yet again, not bothering to ask permission since the Doctor responded so well to gentle dominance.

The thought struck Jack, and not for the first time, that this beautiful creature was the last of his kind, the most unique of all endangered species. And he would soon be making love to this sacred being. For if anything were sacred, surely the last Time Lord would be as close as anything could get to that. It was a humbling thought.

He grasped the Time Lord firmly and, cradling the Doctor's shoulders in one arm and tipping him backwards a little, pulled him into a kiss, gentle at first, but soon so overwhelming for the both of them, all lips and tongues and _tala _shot through with honey and sage so strong now that the sweetness almost burned Jack's mouth.

He let one hand creep slowly down to the Doctor's chest, laying his palm over each heart to better read their beating: fast now and yes, pounding thrillingly. He gauged the Doctor's respiratory rate as well, knowingly measuring signs of arousal. His hand drifted slowly lower to caress the quivering abdominals, then just a bit lower and yes, yes, he was ready, so very ready, rocking his hips forward to press his hardness more fully against Jack's palm as it moved in little circles.

Jack teased the first oral _tala _mercilessly until the Doctor gave a half-growl, half-purr, relaxing in Jack's arms like warm putty. Jack slipped his tongue deeper, seeking the secondary oral _tala_. There it was, perched in the roof of the Doctor's mouth, begging to be stimulated. Already it seemed swollen. As Jack probed it with the tip of his tongue, he felt something inside the little organ become harder, a throbbing little core, and the Doctor whimpered almost pitifully. He pulled away from Jack with a gasp and pushed Jack's hand away from his crotch.

"I don't want my first time to be here, like this," he said. "Can we go to bed? I don't want to, ehm…mess up my new pyjamas. And besides, it would waste it. I want every one to count."

"Of course," Jack said gently. "This is a very special night, at least for me and I'm pretty sure for you, too. I wish we were somewhere wonderful. You deserve it. My pair-bond-mate deserves it. It should be somewhere nice. It should be a palace."

"I'm very happy it's my Captain's humble castle," the Doctor said, smiling sweetly. "It seems fitting. I want you to take me on your territory. Take me. Mark me. Claim me as yours in a physical way."

"Let's go to bed, then," Jack said, his voice rough and husky in his own ears.

The Doctor tried to get up from Jack's lap, but Jack, holding him firmly, managed to get up and carry him as far as the ladder. He gave the Doctor a quick peck. "After you, sweethearts."

When the Doctor had reached the bottom Jack followed, sliding down the ladder in what he hoped was a dashing manner. When he turned to see if his entrance had the desired effect he was pleased. The Doctor clapped, smiling gently.

"Very impressive," he said. "Very…action hero."

Jack struck a Superman pose. "Never fear, sir, I am here to protect you!"

"Not from yourself, I hope!"

"'Fraid not," Jack said. "You are irresistible. Even to superheroes. Your sex appeal is kryptonite to me. I kneel at your feet." And he knelt, bowing his head, hand over heart. "You have conquered me."

"I'd much rather you conquer me, Captain."

Jack's head snapped up at that, and the cool blue of his eyes suddenly became shot through with heat. "Oh, that's going to happen," he said. "That is so going to happen." He got up, scooped up the Doctor yet again and tossed him onto the bed. "Mine. All mine."

He shucked out of his clothing with swift expertise and soon hovered over the Time Lord, framing that deliciously coltish body with his arms on either side of this rarest of being's shoulders, like a tiger about to take his prey.

He took his time undressing the Doctor. When the Time Lord tried to help, Jack pinned his arms by the wrists. "No," Jack whispered hoarsely. "I'm doing this." Bit by slow bit, button by button, he undressed the Doctor, kissing every new area revealed, sucking on that delightfully freckled hide from neck to navel and beyond. He didn't so much pull off the Doctor's bottoms as he more or less caressed them off, with slow, firm strokes of his fingers. "Oh, Gods, look at you, with those legs that go all the way to New Avalon clear up to paradise," Jack said. "And it's mine, all mine. Finally mine."

Gathering the Doctor to him, Jack set to work on those sweet little oral _talas _again, feeling his lover melt beneath him, savoring the touch of cool skin against his heated body. The taste of honey and sage had become almost overpowering, yet still he craved more and he wondered if it was not slightly addictive. He could feel the biochemical response raging in his system as he plundered the Doctor's mouth with his tongue, savoring every moan, each whimper. The Doctor groaned loudly, bucked in his arms, his hands scrabbling at Jack's chest, nearly sobbing. Was that..? No, surely not!

Jack broke their kiss only after this frantic display had calmed. "You had an orgasm, didn't you? An oral orgasm."

"Yuh-yes," gasped the Doctor. "Oh, my Lord Rassilon! I hope…you aren't displeased with me, are you? Because I thought you'd quite like it if…"

"You lucky little shit," Jack teased. "Why can't we lowly humans be so fortunate? Then again, I _am _lucky. I can make you come just by kissing you."

"Oh, yes! I am lucky," the Doctor grinned. "But if you like that, wait until you play with all of my _talas!"_

"Doctor," Jack said. He grasped the Time Lord's hand, pressed it to his own aching need. "I want to make you feel so good, sweethearts. I want you to feel like you can't do without me."

"Quite right," the Doctor said softly. "Care to explore my oral _talas_ with something besides your tongue?"

* * *

><p>Sorry I can't get more explicit than this, but won't let me. The good news is I'm writing a very explicit chapter and will publish it at A Teaspoon and an Open Mind at .com That chapter is nearly done.


	7. Chapter 7

7

"You," said the Doctor to Jack, "Are insatiable. How many times as it been now?"

"First of all, where it comes to you, yeah, I am insatiable. Second, I'm not sure how many times it's been. I never count them. As for you, you can come with your mouth, your cock and that sweet little ass, so I have no idea how many times it's been…I've worked all three over pretty well."

"Oh, don't I know it!" The Doctor snuggled into Jack's side, head resting on Jack's chest. He made his happy little humming sound and Jack's arm tightened around his shoulders of it's own accord. "I've never done it so many times in one night. I feel so…so…satisfied."

"Not satisfied enough," Jack said, rolling over on top of the Time Lord. "You're going to come for me one more time tonight."

"Oh, I don't think I can," the Doctor said worriedly.

"Oh, but I do," Jack replied firmly. "You wanted me to claim you in a physical way. Consider yourself in the process. Almost done but not quite yet."

"But—"

"No buts," Jack said. "I think it's safe to say at this point that you want me in charge when we're in bed. That means what I say goes. Tell me I'm wrong and I'll stop. Am I? Wrong?"

The Doctor gave Jack an adoring, doe-eyed look and shook his head no. "I've spent so much of my life making decisions," he said. "I don't want to make them in bed. It's such a relief, Jack, not to have to make more decisions. So I want you to do it."

"You're sure?" Jack said, looking him in the eye. "Because if you're in any way uncertain you'd best say so now."

"No, no, I'm certain. I'm so, so certain."

"All right," Jack said. "We need a safety word. Something you say only when you really want me to stop. How about we use the word Prydonian?"

"As you say," the Doctor said saucily, "You're in charge."

"So I am," Jack grinned. "And I say I'm going to make you come one more time. No back-talking, now. You be a good little Time Lord and do as I say."

Blushing, the Doctor nodded. "I've read enough about human sexuality to know a few things," he said, voice deepening now as he warmed up to the idea. "This means I'm not allowed to be…naughty."

"That's right, sweethearts. Do you understand what happens if you are naughty?"

He swallowed hard. His blush deepened and his eyes dilated with arousal. "I get…puh-punished?"

Jack nodded. "That's why we need a safety word. But don't be afraid, I'll never really hurt you. Nothing more than a little spanking with my hand. But if you're a good boy you won't have to be spanked. And it's too soon in our relationship to go that far just yet. It's going to be a long while before you're ready for anything that kinky."

"I was hoping you would say that," said the Doctor with a little sigh of relief. "Some day it might be fun, but I really, really love you making love to me right now. I mean, I like it that you're so…so dominant. So alpha human male, but you do it so sweetly, Jack. It makes me want to please you as much as I can. It makes me want to give myself to you completely."

Jack looked deeply into his eyes. "Gods, I can't stop falling in love with you, sweethearts. My Doctor. My sweet, giving, loving angel. So beautiful, so sensual. I love you, my sweethearts. You do know that, don't you?"

"Yes," the Doctor said tenderly, smiling softly. "And there's one thing I've learnt in this regeneration. I should never hesitate to say when I love someone. And I love _you_, Captain Jack Harkness. I love you with all my hearts. There, I said it! See? I can say it!"

He looked incredibly pleased with himself. "Gods," Jack chuckled. "I didn't think it was possible for anything to be as cute as you are. You're so proud of yourself for saying that, aren't you?"

Again he hummed happily and nodded, even more pleased with himself that he could admit he was proud of himself. Jack reminded himself to thank Ianto for prodding him into making love to the Doctor. He had been so right. The Doctor's self-confidence, under Jack's loving but firm touch, grew throughout the night.

"Now, about my making you come again," Jack said. "I want to make you come in every way all at the same time, your mouth, your cock and your ass."

The Doctor swallowed hard again. "I've not done that," he admitted. Somehow, even after everything they had done, he could still manage a deep blush. "I've not done it ever. Do you think it's possible?"

"It was you who taught me that almost anything is possible. I'll have to practice good timing on each area of your body. It'll take a lot of discipline on both our parts, and it'll take time, but yes, I'm sure it can be done."

The Time Lord trembled beneath Jack. His breathing became ragged and Jack could actually see the sweet submission growing in his eyes. He slid his arms gently around Jack's neck. Eyes half-closed, he offered his mouth to his lover, his…

"Jack?"

"Yes, angel?"

"Are you my husband now?"

"Damned straight I am, and don't you forget it," he answered huskily.

"I don't know how you manage to sound so romantic and so…bossy, at the same time, but I like it, my husband. Oh, I do dare say I quite like it." He grinned. "Husband. Why does that make me feel all tingly-like to think of you that way? _Hu-u-us-band…"_

"Because you want to be mine," Jack said. "Just like I feel all tingly to think that you're my husband, too."

Another happy little hum, and then the Doctor said, "Doctor Harkness. Doctor _Harkness. _Am I Doctor Harkness now?"

"I'll put it this way," Jack grinned wickedly. "I ever catch you using the name Smith again, you'll be across my knee so fast it'll make your head spin."

"Oh, Rassilon, Jack! The things you say…I want…I want…"

"I'll give you what you want," Jack said. "Better than that, I'll give you what you need." With that, he took the Doctor's mouth in a searing, plundering, possessive kiss. He pressed his hard cock against the Doctor's equally aroused one. He broke their kiss. "Spread your legs for your husband, Doctor Harkness. That's an order."

The Doctor gasped as if the words themselves were performing a sexual act, almost as though Jack's commanding voice was a penetrative part of him, his very mind being made love to. Jack felt him melt beneath him as he so very willingly obeyed, spreading his legs in invitation.

"Now guide my cock into that sweet little ass," Jack said.

The Doctor hiked his legs up around Jack's middle, and then he reached between their bodies, finding Jack's erection. "Oh, my, Jack, you're awfully…_big_ this time! Is it because you're really aroused?"

"Yeah," he answered. "It's all this talk about you giving yourself to me, letting me take control. I've never had a lover that affected me like this. You're the only one that's ever wanted me to truly top them. And you do, don't you?"

"Yes," replied the Doctor, his voice softened by his willful weakness, a weakness he wanted and welcomed. "I need this," he whispered. "I want…I suppose I want to be possessed. By you. I need to belong to you."

"I get the feeling you want to say something a little more, sweethearts. Don't hold back, you can say anything to me. To your husband." Jack watched for the Doctor's reaction when he used the marital term. It was true, then, when the Doctor heard it used it triggered something deeply sexual in him. "Come on now, sweethearts. I'm ordering you as your _husband_ to tell me what you need."

The Doctor gulped. He panted desperately. "I need…I need to belong to you. I need to be yours. Completely. I need…oh, Jack, I don't know how to say it!" His brows drew together in frustration. "I…I want to be your possession. I want you to take me. Make me yours. I want…I want you to _own_ me."

Jack gave him a smile that was the very picture of tenderness. "It's okay, sweethearts. You've owned _me_ for over a hundred years. It's all right for us to own each other. There's no shame in it. So be mine, my angel. You want to please me. You have proof in your hand how much you please me. Now, please me even more. Guide me inside you. Show me how much you want me."

* * *

><p>~~~~edited for this site's requirements. For the Director's Cut go to whofic dot com and search authors for "tenner". Sorry for the inconveneince~~~<p>

* * *

><p>Jack rolled onto his side, arms around his lover, holding his trembling body closely, tenderly. Heart still pounding, he peppered the Doctor's face with light little kisses, whispering endearments between each kiss. The Doctor, rendered speechless as he panted, clung to Jack sweetly, so limp with exhaustion he felt like a rather large rag doll in Jack's arms.<p>

"Did I give you what you needed?" gasped Jack, tracing a finger along the Doctor's swollen lips.

"Yuh-yes," the Doctor said, gulping air. "Oh, my dear Lord Rassilon, yes. That was…oh, Jack, there aren't any words."

"Then I'm satisfied," Jack said. "Finally satisfied, because I made you happy. But there's something I want to know about this owning business. It has to do with Gallifrey being gone, doesn't it? You want to feel a part of something. You need to feel a connection to someone that can't be broken. Is that right?"

"Yes, but that's not all of it," said the Doctor. He snuggled against Jack, seeking comfort. Jack kissed his cheeks, his temples, even his eyes and the tip of his nose in an effort to encourage his lover. "I need someone I'm accountable to," the Doctor said softly. "For when I do things that aren't right. I don't want to be the Time Lord Victorious. There's no one in the Universe I can feel close enough to do that with but you, Captain Jack Harkness. My husband. My _husband! _Besides, I've always had to take care of other people. I know it's selfish but…is it wrong of me to want someone to take care of me?"

"Of course it isn't wrong! And high time you do. It's my honor to take care of you," Jack said. "It's my dream come true, Doc. I've always wanted to take care of you. Now I don't have to worry about if you'll let me. You're mine to take care of now, because you gave yourself to me. I don't know why you think I deserve that trust…but I'll take it. And by the way, you're fantastic in bed, sweethearts. I'm so lucky. My beautiful husband adores me so much he gave himself to me, and he's wonderful to make love to. Wonderful in every way."

"You like the difference from humans, then?"

"You're kidding me, right? Jeez, if the rest of the Universe had ever caught on to Gallifreyan sexuality all the Time Lords would have wound up in harems and brothels. And you're so responsive. Making you feel so much pleasure is like nothing else I can think of. Everything was just too wonderful, too marvelous for words, sweethearts. And looking at you now, I don't have to wonder if I satisfied you. Look at you, practically glowing."

"Actually, if you turn off the light, you'd be surprised…"

"What? This I gotta see!" Jack leapt up, clambered up the ladder and closed the manhole, then, climbing back in bed with his lover, he turned off the lamp. The Doctor's skin gave off a pale golden light. "Oh, Gods, it just keeps getting better!" Jack laughed. "But you'd better not ever cheat on me, all I have to do to find out is get you in the dark." He turned the lamp back on. "But I'd rather see you like this. You're too beautiful to keep in the dark."

The Doctor hummed his happy hum again. "I like pleasing you so much," he said. "My husband. My _husband._ Should have done this ages ago."

"Maybe not," Jack said, running his fingers through the Doctor's hair in an attempt to smooth it out from the mess it had become during their lovemaking. "Maybe you needed to wait this long for it to make you happy. Maybe if you'd rushed it, you wouldn't give yourself to me. Maybe you wouldn't love me being your husband so much. So tell me, do you still think I don't find you as attractive as Ianto?"

The Doctor grinned. "You think I'm beautiful. I saw it in your mind. Now I understand. You can't love me like you love Ianto because he's human, and you can't love Ianto like me because he's not a Time Lord."

"What am I to do about Ianto?" Jack asked. "I'm your husband now."

"Jack, I told you, with Time Lords it isn't restrictive or exclusive. Well, unless you want it to be. I chose to give myself to you. I never expected you to dump Ianto. You _can't_ dump me for Ianto. I'm glad, because I think that might just kill me. You're free to love anyone you want. Just remember, our pair-bond is permanent. You'll never be able to stay away from me for very long, nor can I stay away from you."

"Don't say that if you don't mean it," Jack said. "I won't have you setting yourself up to be hurt if I make love to Ianto. You've been hurt enough, damn it."

"It won't hurt me, Jack! I'm not like 21st century humans and neither are you. Just…don't expect me to watch or join in. I chose to belong only to you. That was my choice. It's what I need."

"I'll have to think about this," Jack said. "When I decided to accept your offer to give yourself to me I also accepted the responsibility of taking care of you."

"My husband will work it out," the Doctor said, smiling. "I have faith in you, Jack. You won't hurt me. My husband would never knowingly hurt me. I've seen inside your mind. I _know_ you love me."

"That I do," Jack said. He gathered the Doctor to him and kissed him tenderly. "I love you so much it hurts. But it's a good hurt. I love you completely and utterly, and have for a long time. I've loved two regenerations of you, and I'll always love you. Even before we pair-bonded, I knew I would always love you. And that's another thing. I can't love a mortal the way I love you; I can only love them for the little while I have them."

"And that's why you shouldn't break up with Ianto, at least not on my account. If you break up with him, it shouldn't be because of me. Odds are we'll both out-live him, Jack. So no, don't hurt him on my account."

"Like I said, I'll think on it," Jack said. "As it stands, I know he'll understand that I want to be with my new husband for a while. My husband. My beautiful, sexy, loving husband, who happens to be the last Time Lord. Making love to you is like…making love to an actual angel. He'll understand that we need time together right now."

"We'll sort it out," the Doctor said. "But I'm so sleepy from making so much luh—" The Doctor yawned hugely. "Love," he finished. "I just want you to cuddle me to sleep."

"Now that I can handle, sweethearts," Jack said. 'I'm going to spoil you so rotten." He couldn't help ginning at himself. Rolling onto his back, he pulled the Doctor close, cradling his head against his chest right above his heart. He kissed the top of the Doctor's head. "Sleep now, sweethearts. Go to sleep in my arms. Wake up in my arms. Love you so much."

The Doctor rubbed his face against Jack's chest like a contented cat. "Love you too, husband." He yawned again, and in mere seconds, he dropped off, his breath deep and even, his sated body loose and relaxed in the warmth and safety of Jack's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Gwen pocketed her phone. "Rhys!" she called, running her fingers through her hair and fluffing it a bit. "Are you ready?"

"Putting my shoes on."

"That was Ianto," she said. "He wanted to give us a heads-up. He says Jack may finally have caught his Doctor last night. Thought we should know in case, well, if we run into anything awkward. The Doctor is a bit skittish about sex, you know. Or at least Jack said once when he was good and drunk."

Rhys handed Gwen her bag. "You're kidding me! I mean, nobody ever actually told me Jack had the hots for the Doctor until you did, but it doesn't exactly take a genius to figure it out. I knew for months before you said anything. You only need to look at his face when the Doctor's name comes up. How long has Jack waited?"

"Over a hundred-forty years now."

"Jesus! Never thought of Jack as the type to hang on for any length of time."

"Most of the time he doesn't, but he does have a romantic side. Remember me telling you about Estelle?"

"Forgot about that. Still, over a hundred-forty…this is a little bit bigger than a notch on a bed post, isn't it?"

"I'd say so, yeah. More than a passing fancy…in fact, this is enormous."

* * *

><p>Ianto, Gwen and Rhys waited while the great cog rolled, granting them access to the Hub. Their arms were full of bags filled with pastries, biscuits and other treats on the Doctor's list of preferred breakfast foods. They ferried them to the conference room, then went into the main area, casting about for any evidence of Jack and the Doctor.<p>

A vase filled with roses sat on a table. Discarded packaging lay on the floor. Ianto picked up the packaging, smiling as he disposed of it. He went to make coffee. Rhys took a seat after sniffing the roses. Gwen went to her work station. She stood for a moment, staring. "Um, Ianto?"

"What?"

She was grinning. "Come and have a look at this."

Ianto walked over and stood behind her, looking over her shoulder. "Oh, shit. Jack must have turned it on and forgot. We really shouldn't be looking at this."

"You going to turn it off?" Gwen smirked.

Ianto paused a moment, then answered "No…not yet anyway."

Rhys went to stand with them, curious as to what was going on. On the screen was Jack and the Doctor. The Doctor sat straddling Jack's lap, bouncing up and down. He chanted, "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

"Bloody hell!" Rhys said. He reached over and turned off the cctv camera. "A little decency, you two! Jesus!" He walked off before stopping dead in his tracks. He turned and looked at his wife. "They must have been at it all bloody night!" He snickered. "Nasty buggers!"

* * *

><p>The Doctor, freshly showered and wearing his pyjamas and one of Jack's too-big dressing gowns, fairly bounced into the conference room followed by a fully dressed and very smug Jack.<p>

"Brilliant!" said the Time Lord, a big grin on his face. "I'm starving!"

"I bet!" muttered Gwen, trying not to laugh.

"Oi! Put two and two together yet, have you lot?" The Doctor waggled his eyebrows.

"More like you and Jack put one and one together, I take it?" Ianto said, handing the Doctor a cup of tea.

"Oh, yes!" replied the Doctor. He swaggered around the table and plopped down in a chair next to Jack, sighing contentedly. "And," here he gave them a wicked wink. "Still got it!"

Ianto looked at Jack, eyebrows raised questioningly. "In spades," Jack said in reply. "Just call me Happy Jack."

The Doctor loaded a paper plate up with various treats and set to it with a will. He grinned around a mouthful of donut.

"Look at the pair of you," Rhys chuckled. "So, you two…an item now, are you?"

The Doctor swallowed and chased his donut with a sip of tea. "In a manner of speaking."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"We have a pair-bond," Jack grinned. Like a Cheshire cat.

"And what does a pair-bond…what does that mean?" Ianto asked.

"Well, it just means Jack and I are joined now. We'll always come back together. It's…not exclusive. Not on Jack's part, anyway. Me? I'm a one-man kind of Time Lord. Just Jack, only Jack, nobody else. Personal choice. But Jack is still free to do whatever he likes, except when I'm around. Then he's mine. He won't be able to stop himself. Neither will I," He grinned, looking side-wise at Jack. "We're linked now. And it's permanent. Think you can handle that?" This last with an open and quite frank look on his face.

"I'm not that selfish," Ianto replied, seeing the happy look on Jack's face. "But you said when you're around. Does this mean you're leaving us?"

Jack slid an arm around the Doctor's waist. "We talked about it," he said, pressing smiling lips to his lover's cheek. "Not just yet. When he's ready."

The Doctor finished his third donut and grabbed a handful of biscuits. "I'm not nearly ready to leave just yet," he agreed. "But I'm getting there. Guess it goes without saying I'll be here more often, now, so you lot had better behave."

"Which basically means Jack will catch hell if we don't?" Gwen grinned. "Brilliant! I'd like to see Mister Jack Harkness get his arse chewed out for once!"

"And you're looking at the Time Lord that'll do it," Jack said, pre-empting the Doctor's no-doubt smart-ass retort. "But no worries, there. Anything he's got a problem with, we'll work out between us. It's not as though I haven't taken Torchwood in a whole new direction as it is. But make no mistake. Your boss is still Jack Harkness. And what I say goes, Doctor or no Doctor."

"We've agreed on that much, at least," said the Doctor, scooping up a Jaffa cake. He bit into it. "Mmm. Blackcurrant. Brilliant! Seriously, though…Jack is the head of Torchwood 3. I'm a guest, nothing more. If I have anything to disagree about, we'll work it out between us. Now, where is that cerebral degenerator? I've had an idea of what to do with it that's…well, seeing as I'm me, genius." He stood up, gave Jack a peck on the cheek and bounced out of the room. He ran straight back in. "Sonic?"

Jack tossed him his beloved sonic screwdriver. "Just hang onto it. I think you're good with it, now."

The Doctor beamed, pleased with Jack's confidence in him. "So I am!" He gave them a broad grin and a wink, clucking his tongue. He swaggered off.

"Well," chided Gwen. "That made a difference!"

"Maybe a little," Jack said.

"A little?" Ianto eyed Jack skeptically.

"Well, it helped," Jack said. "But don't let him fool you. He's riding a pink cloud right now, but I'm not ready to let him go just yet. He tends to put up a good front. So, I want him here for a few weeks. Just to be sure."

"I can hear you!" the Doctor said in a sing-song voice.

"Shit, I keep forgetting he has hearing like a fox." Jack grimaced.

"Yes, he does!" the Doctor sang.

"And how about you?" Gwen asked. "You certainly look like the cat that got the cream."

"Because I did," Jack said, smiling gently. "Took long enough, but it was well worth the wait. And I know you're still listening!" This last directed at the Doctor. From below they could hear the Time Lord chuckle in return. He lowered his voice to a near whisper, saying, "I'm happy, let's just put it that way. And don't ask for any details, you won't get them. Not for my sake, but his. I respect him too much to share the details. And…yeah, I love him. And he loves me. That's all any of you need to know. He's kind of…well, it's a bit dodgy to discuss without compromising his dignity, you know, he's a bit skittish about—"

"Sex, yeah, so I heard," whispered Rhys.

"Not when I'm having it!" came the sing-song voice of the Time Lord from below.

"Jeez, can't keep any secrets from you," Jack shouted. "How am I supposed to surprise you? What am I going to do about Christmas?"

"Wait until I'm away?" answered the Doctor.

Jack looked at Gwen, Ianto and Rhys. "Be right back," he said. He went downstairs. They heard him talking to the Doctor.

"Listen, should I just shut the door? I have a feeling I'm disrupting you." Jack snarked.

"Me? Jack, how silly of you, you should know better than that, to think, as long as you've known me, I mean really, you know I can do a gazillion things at once, a gazillion and _one_ things, in fact, and _Mmmmph!"_

There was a long moment of silence followed by a soft moan from the Doctor.

"Now, do you think you can work without disrupting me?" Jack asked pointedly.

"Yeah," said the Doctor throatily. "Of course you know if I'm in the mood for a kiss I'm going to be disruptive again."

"Come here, you," Jack growled.

More silence followed by yet another soft moan.

"Think that'll hold you a while?" Jack said tartly.

"Until elevenses, at least."

"Good," Jack chuckled. "Oh, and you might want to get dressed. We might need to leave in a hurry. That tends to happen around here. Unless you don't want to be part of the action?"

"Point taken," replied the Doctor.

Jack came back up the stairs, and this time when he went back into the conference room he waited until Rhys went to keep the Doctor company and shut the door.

"Right," Jack said. "Now, what's on for today? Whose got the grafts for positive and negative rift spikes?"

* * *

><p>Around lunch, the Doctor tossed the cerebral degenerator to Jack. "You'll want to have Ianto re-label this," he grinned happily. "It's now a cerebral regenerator."<p>

"Pretty obvious what you mean by that, but could you give us a little more detail?" Jack said, turning the device in his hands.

"Meaning it repairs brain damage through a wide spectrum of species. Could come in very handy. Mind, it won't help a victim of say a very powerful handgun or a devastating blow to the head, but it will help in some instances. Mild to slightly severe brain damage. Should work on most any species, though of course we've no way of knowing for sure until it's tested."

"Brilliant!" Jack said with a wide grin. "Hope we never have to find out but it's good to know we have the option. What else have you been working on?"

"Oh, just sifting through stuff. Some of it isn't repairable, but you'll want to hang on to it for parts. Some of it I could actually use for spare parts for the TARDIS if you don't mind. Other stuff I've disabled or destroyed. Really, Jack, it's a wonder you lot haven't caused a massive explosion or a huge rip in space-time. Or started a plague or caused planet-wide sterility across all species or…" He glanced at Gwen and Ianto. "Please be careful in future, will all of you? And if any of you have any questions about any alien tech you people collect, I'll help. Promise."

"So what are you doing after lunch?" Rhys asked. "I thought we were going to play cards."

The Doctor grinned. "That's why I've been busy all morning! I wanted to get some work done before I take you to the cleaners."

Rhys took a fresh pack of cards out of his pocket and tossed it to the Doctor. "After lunch, then?"

"S'pose," the Doctor replied around a mouthful of pizza. "Don't see why not, seems nothing is happening here."

And of course that was when Gwen received a call from Andy. "Jack!" Gwen's face had gone ashen. "We've got another Nostrovite!"

**A/N - sorry for the delay in the updates of this and Snacker...RL is in the way. Seriously.**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N - Short chapter but lots of action!

* * *

><p>9<p>

Deserted warehouses. If there was one thing Cardiff had, it was empty warehouses, what with the economy in the tank.

With Rhys back at the SUV, Jack, the Doctor, Gwen and Ianto crept inside. The Doctor frowned when they drew their guns but said nothing. Hopefully he could avert any need to use them, but this being Nostrovites, he had his doubts. It wasn't that they weren't sentient creatures; they were. The problem was that they just didn't care.

He crept along at Jack's elbow, Ianto and Gwen flanking both himself and Jack. They spotted a body sprawled on the filthy concrete. The Doctor examined it. A detective. Andy's partner, Gwen said, her pretty mouth a grim line.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor said. "Nothing I can do. He's been dead for hours. And this is a trap. I can smell it!"

"Andy?" Gwen called softly. They heard a soft moan. Following the sound with their torches, the sight they saw chilled them all to the bone. There were three of them, two males and a female. The female had Andy by the scruff of his neck. They grinned when they saw the team.

"And here they are!" the female hissed. "Our little plan worked. Now we will have justice!"

"Justice? What do you mean by that?" The Doctor snapped. "Oh, I know who you are and what you do. Justice? You're here because your kin had to stopped. You lot don't care about justice. This…this…blood quest, so called. It's just an excuse! What do you really want?"

"Revenge," growled one of the males. "On her," he pointed to Gwen. "And on him, and him." He pointed at Jack and Ianto.

"Didn't know my sister brought me along last time, did you?" asked the second male, smaller and scrawnier than the other. "You killed the baby. You killed my sister and her mate. Now you will die, and we will spread our kind on this world. But you! You are not human. Though you stink of your human mate. That one!" He indicated Jack.

"We will deal with you," hissed the female, "And then we will find the one who is mate to that bitch!" She pointed at Gwen. "I will mate with my sons and we will cover this planet with our kind. This mother will have her revenge!" She shook Andy. "This bait is finished. We need him no longer."

At that point, several things seemed to happen almost at once. The female threw Andy hard against a nearby brick wall. The Doctor bounded forward to see if he was hurt. Gwen fired on the female but she didn't go down. They began to struggle for control of the weapon. The large male went after Ianto, taking four bullets from Jack and Ianto before grabbing Ianto and throwing him head first against the corner of a set of metal stairs. Jack fired on him. As with Gwen and the female, a struggle ensued.

The Doctor, finding Andy unconscious but relatively sound after scanning him with the sonic, turned to the smaller male, shouting. "What is wrong with you? Why can't you stay on your own world?" He now hovered over Ianto, examining Ianto's pupils. He scanned Ianto with his sonic. Ianto bled heavily from a head wound. "He'd better not die," growled the Doctor. "If any of you survive this, you'll deal with me if he dies!" He quickly pulled out the cerebral regenerator out, placing it over Ianto's eyes. He no more than flicked the switch to turn it on before the smaller male had pounced.

Gwen managed to get the muzzle of her gun under the female's chin and pulled the trigger. Black blood and blue brain matter sprayed the floor behind her. She ran to help Jack. The small male grabbed the Doctor. Jack's Webly shattered the air as he emptied it into the large male's skull.

The Doctor screamed in pain as the smaller male sank his teeth into the Time Lord's neck, ripping into arteries. His mouth began to smoke as the Doctor's orange-tinged blood gushed in a freshet over the both of them. Wherever the blood touched the Nostrovite, his livid flesh smoked. He dropped the Doctor, but it was too late. He grasped his throat. "Poison!" he croaked. "Time Lord poison! But you're all extinct!" He crumpled, dead before his legs gave out, his stinking corpse smoking as it toppled, falling over the Doctor's body.

"Doctor!" Jack yelled. He strode over and shoved the dead Nostrovite away. The Time Lord's eyes were closed. Blood continued to gush. He was paper-white.

The Time Lord's eyes fluttered open. "Jack," he said weakly. "'M bleeding out."

"What happened? How did that happen to that thing?"

"Time Lords and Nostrovites are allergic to each other. My blood is also like acid to them. I'm going to be very sick, Jack. And Nostrovite saliva inhibits my ability to regenerate. _Jack!_"

"You're all right, sweethearts, you're going to be all right, you have to be. Do it for me. Do it for your Jack. Hold on. You hold on."

"Jack, I'm going blind!" The Doctor panted in panic.

"Stay calm, stay calm, you'll just bleed out more quickly. Deep breaths."

"I'm going to go into respiratory bypass, I think." He swallowed hard, his eyes glazed in fear and pain. "Maybe a healing coma. Jack, I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm so scared!"

Gwen went to Ianto, calling Rhys. "Shift your arse in here, sweetheart! We need you now! Ianto and the Doctor are down!" She pulled off her jacket and used it to staunch the flow of blood from Ianto's head. "Bring the first aid kit! The Doctor and Ianto are bleeding badly, we need clotting powder!"

Ianto moaned. His hand went to the cerebral regenerator and pulled it away. He groaned. "I'm all right," he half-moaned. "Where is everyone?" He sat up, holding Gwen's jacket against the deep gash in his skull. "Jack? I think I'm all right. The Doctor used the cerebral regenerator on me."

"He wouldn't have done that unless you were brain damaged," Gwen said. "Not untested, he wouldn't. Must have been bad."

"Ianto's brain…was swelling," the Doctor said, voice so weak it came out as a whisper. "Had to. I'm sorry, Ianto. So sorry. Jack. Don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. You hold on. I'm ordering you! As your husband, I'm ordering you, hold on! You don't give up, you hear me? That's an order, mister! Doctor? Doctor!" Jack cried. "He's not breathing!"

Gwen went to Andy and called his name. Andy moaned. "You're going to be all right, the Doctor looked you over. Is back-up on the way?"

Andy nodded, holding his shoulder. It drooped at an unnatural angle. "You lot better get out before they get here," he said. "Don't worry about me, I'll get to hospital."

"Gwen!" Jack called, "Get Ianto into the SUV! We have to get the Doctor back to the Hub _now!"_ He scooped his lover up in his arms. "Rhys, glad you're here. Clotting powder! He's bleeding out!"

Gwen took the kit from Rhys, flinging the lid open hurriedly. She scrambled for the clotting powder, ripped it open and dumped the contents into the open wound in the Time Lord's neck. Opening the second, she treated Ianto as well.

They scrambled to the SUV and packed themselves in, Gwen and Ianto in the front, Jack and Rhys in the back, the Doctor draped across their laps as Jack now pressed his palm to the Doctor's neck, helping the clotting powder in slowing loss of blood. Gwen took the wheel and broke every law in the book and then some as she sped back to the Hub.

Jack placed the Doctor on a sofa. Gwen ran after needles and sutures, knowing Jack had fought in many wars and knew how to close the bleeds. Gwen helped flush out the wound with sterile saline, biting her lip anxiously. Force of will alone kept Jack's hands steady as he tied off the sutures one by one.

"Call Martha," he snapped. "Tell her to get her ass in a helicopter and get here stat. Rhys, you sit here with him. I need to get some blood in him quick. And I need to access his medical info. Gods, I hope he's just in respiratory bypass!" He bent and kissed the Doctor's cheek. "You hang on, sweethearts. Don't you dare die, you hear me? Don't you die, you can't regenerate right now. Your Jack is here. I'm going to fix this. I promise!"


	10. Chapter 10

10

Martha poured over the medical guidelines the Doctor had supplied, grateful for Jack's having insisted the Doctor create it. She had been pleased with Jack's treatment—he would have made a wonderful surgeon—and had only needed to add a few more sutures to neaten the closures.

What she found worrying was not so much the wound or the blood loss. Jack had taken care of that in a most expeditious manner. It was the Doctor's reaction to the Nostrovite saliva. According to the Doctor's notes, if he had been back on Gallifrey he'd have been given a small window to recover and then been given euthanasia. Apparently, Gallifrey had little patience with those in severely compromised health. He showed no symptoms of being in a healing coma, yet he remained unconscious.

Martha found the lack of information on the treatment for Nostrovite poisoning worrying; it implied too much, mainly that the patient would be allowed to expire or be euthanised. She found herself forced to fly by the seat of her pants, and she didn't like it one bit. Much of the treatment she would implement would be tailored towards humans and she wasn't sure the Doctor would respond. Two weeks had passed since his injuries. His outward physical injuries had all but healed, yet he remained unconscious. And Jack refused to leave his side.

At her suggestion, Jack had moved him to the TARDIS. The lab in the Hub lacked so much in the way of actually treating the ill and injured. Besides, she hoped being in the TARDIS might somehow help, and if he did come out of this mysterious sleeping state, it would be much better if he woke in familiar surroundings. A cctv camera had been set up so she could keep an eye on things while doing her research.

A touch on her shoulder made her jump. "Oh, my God, Ianto! You startled me, mate." She gave Ianto a grin as he pressed a steaming cup of tea into her hand.

"Sorry," he said, giving her a gentle smile. "You look so tired. Why not take a break and try to get some rest."

"You're so sweet," she said, returning his smile. "What are we going to do about Jack?" She sighed. "He's hardly eating and the only time he sleeps is when he drops off out of sheer exhaustion.

"I wouldn't try to get him to budge if I were you," answered Ianto. "Gwen tried and he practically handed her head to her."

"I wouldn't dream of it. Jack will come out when he's ready," Martha replied. "Don't know how long that will take. What will we do if the Doctor never comes around? I have no idea."

"If he doesn't," said Ianto, "We can expect to have the Doctor here until he passes on. Which seems just so wrong! It would be so much better if he could regenerate. Jack will never give up on him."

"I know. Good tea, Ianto."

"Thanks…anything else you'd like? Maybe some Toffee Dodgers?"

"No thanks..I…Ianto?" Martha's brow knitted with yet more worry: Ianto was silently weeping.

"The Doctor is really fond of Toffee Dodgers," he explained. "He would just wolf them down with his morning tea."

Martha hugged Ianto gently. "Don't you go on so. We'll get him better! We have to. Not just for Jack's sake but for the whole universe! Just you wait and…Ianto! Ianto, you're brilliant!" She held the Welshman's face in her hands and gave him a thorough snogging. Ianto went slightly weak at the knees.

"Ehm…how am I brilliant?"

"Tea! Rose mentioned it to me when we were piloting the TARDIS after Davros pulled his stunt. Said it helped him through his regeneration sickness! And Donna said he used some foods to detox! What was it? Oh! Ginger beer, anchovies, walnuts…and a shock!"

"I'll get the blender!" Ianto said excitedly.

"Be sure to thin it a bit, and then we'll mix it with his formula!"

"God, I hope this works," Ianto said as he rushed to his task. But even as he went about his appointed task, he felt his skin tingle at every point where Martha had touched him. And his lips...well, they burned. Yes, they did. Oh, how they did.

The NG tube had been pumping the special mixture for a few hours now, and already the Doctor's heartsbeat had improved. They were stronger now, and more steady.

"Looks like it's helping," Jack observed hopefully.

"You can do more, though," Martha advised. "His people would have had him euthanised by now. I think on some deep subconscious level he's expecting that."

"Bastards," Jack frowned.

"I know. Not much into rehabilitation of a Time Lord with limitations." Martha gently brushed The Doctor's hair off his brow. "But like I said…you can do more. You can do for him what his own people wouldn't have."

"Meaning?"

"Touch him. I mean—I know you hold his hand but…why don't you lie down next to him. Hold him. Caress him. Also, talk to him; read to him."

"I would do anything for him." Jack smiled sadly. "You really think it'll help?"

"In all honesty, I don't know. But it can't hurt and it might keep your spirits up. At this point, anything is worth a try. Maybe he'll sense your closeness and it'll bolster his desire to recover. Especially since…well, you know what I mean. Since you two became lovers."

"We're more than just lovers now. We're linked. Pair-bonded. For all intents and purposes I'm his husband."

"Um… That brings me to a point…Ianto asked me out. And since Tom and I broke up…well, do you mind?"

Jack barked with laughter "Hardly! I've had to ignore him and he deserves more."

"Great!" Martha smiled. "We won't go far in case you need us. Anything you want while we're out?"

"Nah! I have some books he might like," Jack said, smiling sadly. "Sit with him while I get them, will you? I just can't stand the thought of leaving him alone."

Martha nodded, kissing Jack's cheek when he stood to go after his books. "Jack Harkness," she said. "If love was all he needed to get well, he'd be bouncing off the walls right now. I wish everyone had someone who loves them as much as you love him."

Jack smiled sadly again. "So do I. But I do have someone who loves me as much as I love him. He does. I've seen into his mind. And oh, Martha, he does love me. I never thought I would be lucky enough to get even a little affection…but having the love of a Time Lord? Gods, it's like nothing else in the universe. And if that can help heal him, then he's got some very powerful medicine on his side."

He bent and kissed his lover's cheek. He placed a hand there, as if to make sure the kiss got through to the Time Lord. "My sleeping beauty," he said. He turned on his heel and went in search of his books.

Martha checked the cctv on her way out with Ianto. "He's taken my advice," she noted.

"It has to be said," Ianto observed. "Seeing Jack cuddled up to the Doctor and reading The Little Prince to him is one of the sweetest things I've ever seen. I'm very familiar with Jack's softer side, but even I've never seen him like this."

"He's always loved his Doctor, you know. I'm just sorry I haven't got to see them together while the Doctor is well."

"Trust me," Ianto smiled, slipping an arm around her middle. "It's something to see. I think the Doctor fought it so long that it's a relief to him just to show his love. You can almost see little cartoon hearts floating around his head when he looks at Jack. It almost makes me jealous, and I don't mean jealous of the Doctor, I mean jealous of Jack. The Doctor does have a nice bottom, really."

Martha grinned. "One of the first things I noticed about him. And just so you know, you have a pretty nice bottom yourself."

Ianto returned her smile. "Let's have a bite," he said. "After that I can show you what I think of your bottom!"

As it happened, to Martha's delight, Ianto turned out to be a wonderful lover, tender, imaginative and very giving. They were hand in hand when they returned to the Hub. Ianto, knowing Martha wouldn't be happy until she had checked on her patient, led her to his station and turned on the cctv. They stood quietly, observing the Doctor and Jack.

"Did you like that part?" Jack asked the unconscious Doctor. "It's my favorite part, where the Little Prince tamed the fox. I wonder which one of us is the fox? I think maybe it's you." Jack caressed the Doctor's face, dropping a kiss on his forehead. "I wish you'd wake up, sweethearts. You have to. I don't want to live without you. Don't you see?"

They watched Jack gather his love in his arms tenderly. He kissed the Doctor's cheek, then his lips. "Wake up, sweethearts. I need you to wake up. Please?" Jack's arms tightened around the Doctor. "Enough of this, now. I don't care how they did things on Gallifrey, do you hear me? You belong to me, remember? Wake up! I'm your husband and I'm telling you to wake up. Wake up right now!" He gave the Doctor a little shake, then covered the Time Lord's mouth with his own.

"We need to get Jack out of there for a while," Martha said, alarmed.

She heard Ianto give a hissing intake of breath. "My God, look!" he said.

Martha stood, mouth agape as one of the Doctor's arms slid around Jack's shoulders in a weak attempt to prolong the kiss. Jack gasped, pulling back. The Doctor's eyes were open…at half-mast to be sure…he wasn't out of the woods yet. But he had awakened and was even smiling at his Captain. Jack gathered his lover in his arms again. He began to tremble and suddenly began to sob.

"You're back," he choked. "You came back to me! I was so scared. I couldn't bear the thought of being without you! Oh, Gods, I was so scared! But you came back. You came back to me!"

"Had to," the Doctor said, his voice so weak the cctv almost didn't pick it up. "Had to come back. My husband needs me."

The last thing Martha heard before she switched off the cctv was Jack laughing as he wept with joy.


	11. Chapter 11

Martha stormed out of the TARDIS with a high-pitched sound that perfectly embodied impatience. She stomped into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. She found Jack and Ianto at the coffee pot. Wordlessly she went about making her tea. She could feel Jack's eyes on her.

"He's still at it then?" Jack finally broke the silence.

"It's your fault!" Martha snapped. "You've spoilt him rotten and now I can't even get him to eat anything but Toffee Dodgers and sardines with jam! He won't bathe! He won't even get up and exercise, Jack! You know what that Nostrovite toxin did to his muscle tissues! You've got to stop coddling him and letting him push us all around! What's gotten into him?"

"I don't know! When I try to talk to him he gives me this line…says if I don't know then I'm not paying attention."

"Oh, God, Jack, you really are thick sometimes," Martha sighed and rolled her eyes. "Don't you get it?" She faced him, hands on hips, mouth a grim line of disapproval.

"What? How am I supposed to know?" Jack asked, holding his hands out palms-up in the classic damned-if-I-know gesture.

"Jack," Ianto said. "You're kidding, right? When a lover says that, it's always the same thing. He means you aren't giving him the attention he wants!"

"I give him attention!" Jack said, voice pitched high with indignation. "Every night I read to him, I hold him, I tell him how happy I am he seems to begetting better."

"That isn't the kind of attention he needs, you big pillock." Ianto said.

"Then what kind of attention should I give him? We only just got started when all hell broke loose!"

"I don't know," Martha said. "That's for the pair of you to sort out."

"In my own defense I've been up to my neck in paperwork. I fell behind when he was so sick."

"And you've all but caught up by now," Ianto countered. "Take some time away from your desk and go sort this out."

Jack stood quietly, arms crossed and staring into the middle distance, deep in thought. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. "Ah, jeez!" he said. "You're right, Martha. And Ianto. I've been handling him with kid gloves." He sipped his coffee, frowning, clearly feeling miserable. "And I have a sneaking suspicion about the attention he's wanting as well. He's been pushing my buttons. Even through the rest of you, that's what he's been doing, and I've been too worried about him and too deep in paperwork to see it. I'll sort this. Be back in a bit. And whatever any of you do…do not disturb us, will you? I'm hoping there won't be a shouting match, but there could be." He put down his cup a bit too abruptly. Coffee slopped out on the counter as he strode towards the TARDIS.

"I know that walk," Ianto said, grabbing a paper towel and cleaning up the mess. "The Doctor is in for a word or two, if I know Jack."

"And Jack may be in for a bit of lip in return, if I know the Doctor," Martha said.

"I'm not so sure of that," replied Ianto. "You didn't see the Doctor when he got here. I've not seen him like this before. He was so down, wouldn't leave Jack's side for a minute. He was getting a lot of attention from Jack and now, since he's been bedridden things have changed. He's been stuck in bed when he wants to be with Jack."

"And you think that's what's got his knickers in a twist?"

"I'd bet my stopwatch on it."

"I'm sure your right," Martha said. "But I'll tell you something else he's not getting from Jack, if I have to spell it out."

"Apparently Jack hasn't made love to the Doctor since he came out of that coma, or whatever it was. You should have seen him after their first night as lovers, Martha. I've never seen the Doctor so happy. Now he's feeling neglected both as a spouse and sexually."

"So we've both come to the same conclusion then," Martha said. "Somehow I never imagined the Doctor to be the type to crave sexual attention. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe under all that indifference he was like a volcano waiting to erupt. And this _is _Jack we're talking about. Think that's it? That there's nothing else wrong? The Doctor just wants his honeymoon back?"

"I'd bet my stopwatch _and_ my measuring tape on it."

* * *

><p>Jack couldn't help feeling a bit nervous. This was their first conflict as lovers, and they had only just begun that journey. It seemed so unfair. This would in no way stop him; this relationship, so hard-won, was one he would happily endure any struggle for to keep it as good as it possibly could be. He took a deep breath and strode to the med bay. No sooner had he entered when the Doctor looked at him, left brow raised almost mockingly.<p>

"Well, well, he said. "He _finally_ bothers to show up! Probably because I made Martha angry."

Jack went to the side of his bed. He didn't sit—he knew the psychological advantage lay with the one at the greatest height. "Yeah, in fact you did make her angry. I asked you to please be more cooperative. Asking isn't working. She's been trying to get you better. And you've not been doing anything she's wanted you to do. You wouldn't even get up and shower."

"Why the hell should I? What am I going to do but lie here and rot!"

"Start smelling, for one thing," Jack shot back. "And what's up with you not eating right? Nothing but Toffee Dodgers and sardines with jam? You want to get well, you have to eat right and you have to exercise."

"So you've come to give me a list of infractions? Really?" The Doctor glared at Jack, left brow raised in irritation. "Or are you just bored? What's wrong? Run out of paperwork?" He crossed his arms angrily, a sarcastic little smirk on his lips.

"In fact, no, I haven't, I still have catching up to do. But I took time out to come in here and sort you out."

"Sort me out? _Sort me out?_ Oh, I see! She must have run to you in tears, then, eh?" The Doctor snorted in derision, rolling his eyes.

"Stop it! You know Martha better than that. Shame on you! And you can just stop pushing my team around while you're at it. You go much further and they'll never speak to you again."

"You don't have time to spend with me unless it's to bless me out for being the big, bad Time Lord with your little minions? Just go back to your paperwork and your team, will you? It's pretty clear you only came in here to give me a good scolding. Which I do _not_ need."

"No, I've come because I love you and I'm going to put things right between us. And _apparently_ you do so need a scolding! Because I'm pretty sure I know what's behind this. And it stops _now,_ mister. Listen up. I'm going to ask you once and once only. Will you get up and shower?"

The Doctor glowered, rolled over, turned his back on Jack.

"All right, then," Jack said, frowning. "If you're going to act like a two year old then I'll treat you like a two year old." He scooped up the Doctor in his arms and threw him over one shoulder.

Time Lords, Jack discovered, can squawk just as indignantly as any human can. "Put me down!" Yep. Very good example of a squawk. "Damn it Jack! You can't _do_ this!" He struggled, kicking his heels until Jack delivered a hard slap to his squirming backside. The Doctor squawked again, but it worked. He stopped struggling and let himself hang limply over Jack's shoulder, only moving to rub his stinging bottom.

"I can and I am," Jack assured, voice dangerously calm; he headed to the bathroom. Once there, he put the Time Lord on his feet. The Doctor made to walk around Jack to get to the door. Jack blocked his way. "No." He pointed towards the shower stall. _"You_, mister, are getting a _bath._ No ifs, ands or buts, and no excuses." The Doctor tried to walk around Jack again. Again, Jack blocked his indignant egress. This time he took the Doctor by the upper arms and frog-marched him towards the shower. He turned the Doctor so they stood face to face, and, not giving the Time Lord a moment to protest, began untying his dressing gown, snatching it off and letting it fall to the floor around the Doctor's bare feet. The Doctor batted at Jack's hands.

"At least give me the dignity to undress myself," he groused.

Jack grasped his wrists and gently but firmly guided them down to each side of his body. "No," he said. "You had your chance and you decided to act like a child, so now you're being treated like one. _I'm_ doing this."

He went back to undressing his lover, unbuttoning the Doctor's pyjamas. A surreptitious glance told Jack what he needed to know: there it was; a spark behind the eyes, and the Doctor's body suddenly relaxed by several degrees. Right, then. Jack had been correct. The Time Lord had rebelled because of the lack of Jack's leadership, like a little boy acting out because Daddy let him have his way a few times too often. Well, he would soon fix _that._

He slid the pyjama top off the Time Lord's shoulders and let it drop to the floor. "I made a mistake I won't make again," he said. "I knew you wanted me in charge and because I was so scared by what happened to you I let it go. I stopped being in charge for you when I knew you needed it and had even asked me to do. I let you down, sweethearts. And now you feel like a ship without an anchor and you're acting out because of it." He slid the Doctor's bottoms off where they joined the top in a puddle of fabric.

"That ends now. Undress me," Jack said, looking the Doctor straight in the eye. He heard the Doctor's breath hitch just the slightest bit. He stepped close to Jack, lips slightly parted, eyes at half-mast and slid off Jack's braces. His hands trembled as he fumbled with Jack's shirt buttons, but Jack showed no mercy. The Doctor was now sliding Jack's trousers down, looking at his husband with a mixture of shyness and eagerness. Jack turned on the water, letting the TARDIS set the temperature. He frog-marched the Doctor into the stall.

Jack grabbed a bottle of gel. It was the Doctor's favorite, a blue-green substance that smelled vaguely of some mysterious spice Jack couldn't name. It doubled as a shampoo, so Jack worked it into the Doctor's hair, fingers gently massaging his scalp. The Doctor moaned pleasurably while still trying to maintain a pout. Jack had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from chuckling. He grabbed the showerhead and removed it from its bracket to rinse.

That done, he squirted a generous dollop of gel onto a bath-sponge and began to soap up his lover from head to toe with firm but gentle stokes of the sponge. Once the Doctor was covered in fragrant bubbles he dropped the sponge and rubbed the flat of his hands across every inch of skin, fingers working into every crevice, crease and angle, one finger dipping into the Time Lord's navel gently then working the soap into the crack of the Doctor's ass. Once again, he grabbed the showerhead and rinsed, taking care to wash away every trace of soap.

Handing the sponge and shower gel to the Doctor, he said, "Now you do me."

The Doctor bit his lower lip, an amused look in his eye. He washed Jack's hair and rinsed it, then proceeded to wash Jack's body, sudsing him up with the sponge, imitating everything his husband had done to him, then rinsing Jack thoroughly.

Jack turned off the water and guided the Doctor out of the shower. As expected, the TARDIS had supplied them with a stack of thick, soft, fluffy towels. Jack grabbed one and began to dry his lover, tousling his hair with the towel first. He even knelt and dried each toe individually. He then grabbed a towel for himself, dried his hair, and then wrapped the towel around his waist. Without preamble, he scooped up the Doctor and carried him to his bed. He sat beside the Doctor, pulling him into his lap.

"Do you know what I want to do right now?" Jack asked.

The Doctor leaned into him. "I hope you want to make love to me." He replied, tracing a finger around in a circle on Jack's chest.

"That's exactly what I want to do," he murmured. He gently kissed the Doctor's cheek. "But it's not what we're going to do. That's for later."

"What are we going to do, then?" The Time Lord continued to doodle little circles and symbols on Jack's chest.

"I want you to shave and get dressed. Ianto and Martha are going out. We've done a lot of things, but I haven't gotten to take you out on a proper date. I know a place run by this little old Italian couple, makes the best lasagna you ever tasted. We get a good, hot, proper meal in you; I take you on a spin while the juke-box plays…who knows? If you behave yourself, when we get back? Well, I think I can give you what you've been wanting. That's what's been wrong, hasn't it?"

The Doctor nodded shyly, continuing to doodle on Jack's chest. "I can smell it on people, you know. Martha and Ianto, Gwen and Rhys. Everyone has been getting loved except us." He looked up at Jack from where his head rested above Jack's heart. His lower lip quivered a little. "We only had one night, Jack. Just one, and everyone else gets to make love all they want and I…I just want us to be together again."

Jack placed his fingers under the Doctor's chin and tipped his head back, dipped his own head and took a kiss. Not one of his 'you've been hurt and I was so worried' kisses either. A good, proper, patented Jack Harkness kiss, one tailored especially for his beautiful Time Lord. "Don't you worry, sweethearts. If you seem well enough after we go out, I'll make it up to you. Promise."

The Doctor smiled sweetly, but with just a hint of naughty humor. "I'll be good and eat all my dinner. Cross my hearts." He batted his eyelashes outrageously.

Laughing heartily, Jack caught the finger the Doctor had been tracing on his chest with. "You were doodling in Gallifreyan, weren't you?" He brought the tip of the Doctor's finger to his lips, kissing and nibbling it.

The Doctor blushed a little and nodded.

"What did it say?" Jack said, kissing the top of his head.

"I was writing my name," he replied.

"Your true name?" Jack asked.

The Doctor nodded. "I told it to you that first night. But you didn't understand it. You mustn't tell anyone. Not ever. It's for you and me only…and it's the only time I would ever say it. The night we became pair-bond-mates. I bet you thought I was talking dirty in Gallifreyan."

"Wasn't sure…thought you'd translate for me, but you didn't. Now I know." He bent and kissed the Doctor again. "Bet I can make you say it again tonight."

"I'll hold you to that, husband," replied the Doctor. "And I promise, I'll behave. Just…don't ignore me any more?"

"Not on your life!"

"Can Gwen and Rhys come too? Make it a triple date?"

"Someone has to stay here and keep an eye on things. But we can go out with them next time," Jack murmured into the Doctor's still-wet hair. "Now go and get yourself ready, yeah?" He gave the Doctor a nudge. The Time Lord stood, giving Jack an adoring look, then swaggered off to the bathroom to finish his ablutions.

"And you," he looked over his shoulder at Jack. "Get ready. I can't wait!"

Jack leaned against the bed, watching him walk away, a fetching wriggle to his bottom beneath the damp towel. He grabbed his clothing and left the TARDIS, strolling un-self-consciously past his friends in nothing but a towel and a smug smile.

As he walked past Martha and Ianto he said, "Get ready, you two. The pair of you, me, and the Doctor. Double date. _Cuore della Casa."_

Ianto grinned. "You'll love it," he said to Martha. "And I'm thinking things are going to only get better now."

* * *

><p><em>Cuore della Casa <em>turned out to be small and intimate with a little jukebox in the corner and a small empty space that had to make do as a dance floor. Jack led the Doctor to a table in the back, hand at the small of his lover's back. He pulled out a chair in a chivalrous manner and seated the Time Lord, then bent and kissed his cheek.

The Doctor's eyes flitted around the room. "Is that all right?" he asked worriedly. "This is still the 21st century…aren't there still homophobes around?"

Ianto reached across the table and patted the Doctor's hand. "They know us here," he said. "Jack and I rescued their grandson from a couple of Neanderthals once. He's bisexual and ran into some trouble at a club. A pair of bullies followed him. He was trying to get back here where he would be safe. Jack and I could hear them calling him names and threatening to castrate him. We put a stop to it and escorted him safely here. Since then, this place has been a favorite of ours. The Castangnas have helped us out a few times, giving refugee aliens jobs in the back where they won't be singled out. And everything here is delicious. Jack's favorite is their lasagna. I know it sounds run-of-the-mill. And then…you taste it. It really is great."

"Don't worry," Martha added. "I'm sure Jack and Ianto wouldn't take us to a place where people aren't understanding and accepting."

Jack took the Doctor's hand in his, stroking the back of it with his thumb. "We're fine," he reassured. "And here's Antonio! He's the grandson. I'll have my regular, Antonio, and the same for my sweetheart here. And wine all around! You know what I like."

Antonio nodded, smilingly appraising the Doctor. "And this is the lucky fellow, then?"

"I'd say it's me that's the lucky one," Jack replied. "In fact, he's not just my sweetheart. He's my husband."

"Congratulations! Wine is on the house!" Antonio pocketed his pen and pad and shook first Jack's hand, then the Doctor's. "Call me Tony," he said, smiling widely. "And you are?"

"John." The Doctor said, flicking his eyes at Jack. "Doctor John Smith Harkness."

"A doctor!" Tony beamed. "That's nice! I hope you two are happy together, even if you did break my heart! I had hopes. Jack is quite a catch!"

Jack smiled and squeezed the Doctor's hand. "This time," he said to Tony, "It's me who's the lucky one. The Doctor is the catch of many, many lifetimes, Tony. In fact, he's the catch of _all_ time."

Tony chuckled. "You're a naughty man, Captain Harkness, making your husband blush like that! You make a great couple."

While Ianto and Martha ordered their meal and chatted with Antonio, Jack stood, took the Doctor's hand, tugging until the Doctor stood. Jack led him over to the jukebox and fed the machine coins. It began to play _Midnight Sun._

He pulled the Doctor into his arms, nuzzling the Doctor's ear, and began to dance. "I love this song," he said. "It's so romantic. And it reminds me of you." He kissed the Time Lord's cheek and gazed into his eyes, singing along. _"__Each__ star __it's__ own __aurora__ borealis,__ suddenly __you__ held__ me__ tight, I could see the Midnight Sun. I can't explain the silver rain that found me-or was that a moonlight veil? The music of the universe around me, or was that a nightingale…"_

"Pulling out all the stops, Captain?" The Doctor grinned. His tone was a bit on the smart side, but his eyes sparkled like smoky topaz shot through with gold.

Jack tightened his arm around the Doctor's waist. "Hey, this is our first real date," he admonished. "Can't a fellow romance his sweethearts a little?"

"Not exactly putting up a fight, am I?"

"Not that it would help if you did," Jack teased. "I'd just have to chase you down and romance you back into my arms." He picked up the tune again. _"But after you were gone,"_ he sang softly, _"There was still some stardust on my sleeve…"_

"Just look at you," grinned the Doctor. "For all your flirting and sleeping around, you're still just a romantic at heart."

"Hey! Not for everyone!" He looked at the Doctor, drinking in every detail of his face. "When I get us back home, I'm going to count every single freckle on your face and kiss each and every one."

The Time Lord looked deeply into Jack's eyes, looking like he had fallen into their blue depths, trapped there happily. "My Jack," he whispered. "My Captain. How far we've come, you and I."

"And there's so much more to come," Jack replied, kissing the soft skin of the Doctor's temple. "So very much more."

"Jack?"

"Yes, sweethearts?"

"Prydonian."

"What?" Jack couldn't help chuckling at the unexpected and totally out-of-context word.

"Prydonian," The Doctor said again. "You said that's our safety word. For when I want you to stop? I s'pose I should eat something soon, I feel a bit weak."

Jack pulled him close, chuckling, then kissed the top of his head. "We really need to work on the definition of the phrase 'safety word,' sweethearts. Come on, we'll sit you down and see if you feel better after you eat, yeah?" He guided he Doctor back to their table and into his chair just as fresh bread and salad arrived.

After their meal, the Doctor perked up, pulling Jack back onto the dance floor. Martha and Ianto joined them. As Ianto pulled Martha close, she whispered in his ear. "You were right," she giggled. "Little cartoon hearts!


	12. Chapter 12

They dropped Martha and Ianto off at Ianto's flat. Watching the pair walk away hand in hand, the Doctor grinned. "Well, they seems to getting on rather well, I'd say," he said.

"Ianto is really falling for her," Jack replied.

"Does that bother you?" asked the Doctor.

"No, not at all. Why should it? I don't own him," Jack said with a chuckle.

"Can't say the same about me, though, can you?" This with a grin and a flirtatious wriggling of the eyebrows.

Jack stopped in the car park outside the Hub. He turned in his seat, catching the Doctor's hand, pulling it to his lips to drop a kiss in the Time Lord's palm. "You gave yourself to me," he whispered. "So no, I can't. You belong to me. And I suppose I've told you I've been yours for a very long time now."

The Doctor brushed his fingers through the hair over Jack's ear. "Yeah," he said breathily. "You did. That first night. So far our only night. Such a wonderful night it was. I want more like it."

"We got cheated," Jack said. "Those damned Nostrovites. But you're getting better now. You look so happy. I take it you enjoyed our first proper date?"

"Loved it!" said the Doctor. "Thanks…it's been a lovely evening."

"And it isn't over yet. Wanna take a moonlit stroll by the bay?"

"Oh, I'd love that!"

Jack placed his fingers beneath the Doctor's chin, leaned in and took a kiss. "I've seen you in moonlight. And you're so beautiful in it I want to see you in it again."

They exited the SUV and, hand in hand, strolled towards the bay. This late it was pretty much deserted. Jack led the Doctor to a bench and they sat, fingers laced together. Moonlight danced on the water. They could even see a few stars. A city isn't the best place to see stars, so this was a bonus. They heard a woman laughing somewhere in the dark. They weren't the only lovers seeking out the moon, apparently. The Doctor rested his head on Jack's shoulder. "Sorry I was acting like a stroppy child. I'll make it up to everyone. Promise."

"There's time," Jack replied. "You're still not quite well yet. And I'm still worried about how your experience on Mars affected you. How are you doing with that?"

"Better," he replied. "I'll say one thing. I've learnt my lesson. The only good thing that's come of it is us. Somehow it seems shameful to me that I should get this, after what I did."

Jack stood, and, taking the Doctor's hand, pulled him up and into his arms. "Listen, just…don't beat yourself up, yeah? Don't ask yourself what you were thinking. Do the kinder thing and ask what you were learning. I know you well enough to know you feel you should suffer. What you aren't seeing is that you did suffer. You knew you did something wrong. You felt so horrible about it, and I think that's a pretty bad punishment. Like I said, I know you, and no one judges you more harshly than you judge yourself. And you won't do anything like that again. Now we're bonded, you know you'll be coming back to me again and again, and you're not going to want to come back with news of another slip in judgment like that. I've seen inside that sweet little noggin of yours. You don't want to disappoint your husband."

The Time Lord looked into Jack's eyes and Jack could see the sincerity there. "No," he said. "No, I certainly do not. I want you to be proud of me. I want you to look at me and think, 'that's my mate, my husband, and I am so proud of him.' You were always this… always waiting for me, all this time, and I was too stupid to really see the possibilities of us. And it's not fair I did that to you. So I'm going to do my best to make you proud of me, and to show you how happy I am that you did wait." He leaned in to brush their lips together. He stepped back, taking Jack's hand in his, and with the other hand, he touched Jack's cheek with his fingertips. "Let's go inside." He added, nodding towards the Hub.

Jack poured the Doctor another glass of Merlot and sat beside him. Once again, he had donned the pajamas Ianto had picked out and sat, long legs curled beneath him, looking intently at Jack, smiling the smallest of smiles as he sipped his wine. The Merlot stained his lips and brought a glow to his skin. Jack brushed his cheek with the back of his fingers, then curled an arm around his shoulders.

"Make me a promise?" Jack said softly.

The Time Lord looked at Jack quizzically, his gaze soft, and for lack of a better word, open. "What would you have me promise?"

"I want you to be careful when you finally do go," Jack said. "Promise me. If you promise, I know you'll do your best to keep your word. I don't expect you to not take risks. We both know you could never do what you have to do and play it safe. Just…promise me you won't do anything too rash. Promise me you'll think of me. That you'll think of coming back to me. I love you. I love all of you. I'll love the next you, and the one after that until there aren't any more. But I want you to take care of this you. I lost my Nine too soon. My Ten—my perfect Ten; I want you to take care of every regeneration, so we can be together as long as we can."

"I will, promise. Now I have you, I have someone to come home to. So yes, I promise."

"What did you say?"

"I said I promise to take care of myself."

"No, no, the other thing. Now that you what?"

"Have someone to come home to," the Doctor smiled gently, knowing what the words meant to Jack. "Yes, Jack. Home. Wherever you are. That's my home now.

"Doctor," Jack said in a shuddering whisper. He pulled the Doctor close, and slowly, so very slowly, he brought their mouths together in his most tender kiss. He wrapped his arms around the Doctor, gently pulling him into a close embrace. "Now, listen to me in turn," Jack whispered into the tawny hair. "You have touched my heart more deeply than even I ever imagined you could. Life has become more precious to me now than it ever has been. I once thought I wanted to be able to die. But not now, unless it's to die when you do. With you, I could live billions of years and they would feel like a handful of days." He dropped a kiss into the Doctor's hair, inhaling the scent of him.

"You've made me so happy," the Doctor replied. "So long I lied to myself about you. Almost from the beginning. When I knew you were trying to make a better man of yourself is when it started, you know. Back before I regenerated. Back even before you kissed me. You made me so proud of you. I…Jack, I've wanted you such a long time, but I kept lying to myself about it. I kept telling myself that with you it was only lust."

"Well, there is that, too," Jack teased.

The Doctor chuckled. "You know all those times I scolded you for flirting? I pretended to you, and to myself, that you were just being undisciplined. But really? It used to make me insanely jealous. I wanted to be the center of attention for you. I would never dream of tying you down to me only, unless that's what you wanted. But…well, I rather like being the center of attention with you." He finished his Merlot and put aside the glass. "Now, I gave myself to you. You alone. Just you." He bit his lower lip for a moment, lowering his lids to look at Jack from under his thick lashes. "And I'll tell you a little secret. I rather like a possessive lover. I want to know I'm that important. I know I have a big ego, and maybe that's why. But…"

Jack couldn't help being amused at where this was going. "But what?" he prompted.

"Well, if I make you jealous? I know your people really don't, but…maybe you could find it in your heart to want to keep me all to yourself. You know. Like…if someone flirts with me? I'd rather think it was wonderful if you let them know I'm yours alone." Jack pulled him into his lap. He snuggled into Jack, curling up in his lap like a contented child.

"You want me to be possessive. I can do that," Jack chuckled. "Just be careful you don't flirt back or you'll find out what a safe word is really for. Seriously, though…you fancied me back then?"

"We-e-llll…"

"Well, what?"

"Back then, before I regenerated, that me liked flirting with you, but I didn't have the courage to follow through. Even though I knew you fancied me. And then, even though I knew you still fancied me after I regenerated, I sort of thought you liked the old me better because you didn't flirt with me so much. I just assumed you weren't quite as attracted to this me. And I missed it. I missed you flirting with me, and I hated it when you flirted with everyone else, but not with me."

"Of course I still wanted you, I just thought you didn't want me," Jack said, tightening his arms around the Doctor.

"But you liked the old me better." This with a small pout; he was all big hurt eyes and drawn-together brows. He looked almost as if Jack had struck him. Something in Jack's chest twisted at that.

"Are you…are you jealous of yourself?"

"Could be."

"The old you was very sexy, but in a different way. The old you had a kind of grumpy charm. Back then, you were a bit prickly, and kind of an alpha male. Which is good, because that's part of the reason I was willing to listen to you and try to be a better man. I wanted to impress you. But this you? I adore this you because there's a kind of sweetness to this you. And this you is much more affectionate. This you loves hugs and kisses. You regenerated within a family unit. And I think it made you crave affection in physical ways. You're, well, more tender now than you were. The old you, when I kissed him, it was sort of like kissing a wall. You were accepting, but I could tell you would never really let me in. But when I kiss this you it's more than accepting, it's giving. You were very handsome back then, and that you I still love. But this you? You're more than handsome, sweethearts. You're downright pretty. So don't be jealous of yourself, sweethearts. I love all of you. Each and every one of you."

He slipped his arms around Jack's neck then and offered his mouth, and yet again, Jack found himself filled with wonder that he could make himself so, well, soft. Jack covered the Doctor's mouth, savoring the cute little sounds he made when Jack explored the Time Lord's mouth with his tongue. Soft. Yes. Soft except for a certain part of his anatomy. But he hadn't touched his lover there just yet. Jack ran his hands over the Doctor's body, gauging how relaxed he was, pressed his palm against the Doctor's chest, once more measuring his love's hearts-rate, caressing and stroking, building up the anticipation in them both.

Jack felt the Doctor melting in his arms and couldn't help feeling just a bit smug. Out there in the Vortex, out in Time and Space the Doctor holds all the cards, but not now, not here, not with Jack. Where love is concerned, Jack is the expert, and the Doctor knows it. He may be The Oncoming Storm out there, but here, curled up in Jack's lap, soaking up kisses and caresses, there's more than just the softness. There's something brittle, something which could so easily shatter this half-crazy alien that Jack has so long loved, and Jack vowed to himself to shelter him in any way he could.

"TARDIS?" Jack broke the kiss long enough to gasp.

The Doctor shook his head. "I'd like your quarters, like the first night. We can do it in the TARDIS later."

Down in Jack's quarters, he pounced on the Doctor, pinning him, and began kissing his face. "I mean what I said, I'm going to kiss every freckle on your face."

"Later," the Doctor purred. "I'd rather like it if you kissed me in other places right now." He slipped Jack's braces off his shoulders and began undoing the buttons on Jack's shirt.

Feverishly they stripped each other of anything that came between them, Jack's clothing joining the Doctor's pyjamas on the floor at the foot of Jack's bed. Jack kissed his way down the Doctor's flat, tight little belly, pausing there to tongue his navel before going lower, kissing and licking his way to his prize.

Eating the Doctor was like having the best candy in the universe. His flesh, for one thing, seemed infused with that honey-and-sage flavor. His balls, covered only with the lightest down, tasted like that as well, only with a touch of musk involved. He gripped the Doctor's spread thighs, pushing them further apart. Cupping the Time Lord's round little ass cheeks in his hands, Jack swallowed the Doctor's cock, drinking in the sweet little whimpers and croonings. When Jack slid two fingers inside him, he squirmed delightfully and made the cutest little cooing sound Jack had ever heard. It didn't take long to bring him to his climax—Jack was, after all, quite good at this. He savored the feel of the Doctor's long, slender fingers in his scalp, let him buck up into Jack's mouth while Jack plundered his clenching ass throughout the Doctor's orgasm, drinking in the low, soft moan along with the Doctor's honey-and-sage come.

He made his way back to the Doctor's mouth and kissed him deeply, pushing a mouthful of come between the Doctor's lips before starting to work on those lovely oral talas. In a matter of minutes, he had the Doctor shivering and whimpering in his arms.

Holding his lover he rolled onto his back, spread his legs. "Suck my cock," he ordered. Knowing the Doctor was on the very edge of one of those wonderful oral orgasms, he looked down the length of his body as the Time Lord eagerly curled up between Jack's legs. The Doctor grasped his cock and began to suck for all he was worth, rubbing both talas against the head and shaft, bottoming out only to pull back to the head and start over again. Jack grasped his head, bucking up into the perfect suction, watching as the Doctor shuddered with his oral orgasm.

He didn't let go, pushing the Doctor's head back down. "Keep going," he said. "I want to come in your mouth. I want to make you come again like that."

His fingers tangled in the brown mop, Jack bucked his hips up forcefully, then held the Doctor's head as he withdrew, leaving only the head of his cock in the Doctor's mouth. He finally pushed him all the way off. "Beg," he said. "Beg, and maybe I'll let you have it again."

"Please," the Doctor whimpered. "Please, let me suck you. Let me make you feel good."

Jack eased his cock back into the Doctor's mouth, sliding slowly all the way in, then all the way back. He let the Doctor rub the head of his cock first against the tala behind his teeth, then the one on the roof of his mouth. He grasped the Doctor's head firmly and buried his cock completely, holding him still, letting the lack of gag reflex and that wonderful respiratory bypass work their magic as he ground his cock into the Doctor's throat in skilled little circles. He felt the muscles begin to ripple in his lover's throat, and, knowing the second oral orgasm was about to hit, he bucked in and out of that lovely mouth. The Doctor shuddered, groaned, and in the midst of his orgasm Jack let go, filling the Doctor's mouth and throat with a copious load. It had been weeks since Jack had had sex, and the pleasure burned through him, listening to the soft liquid sounds of his Doctor gulping down every drop.

Heart hammering wildly, he pulled the Time Lord up and let him nestle his head on his chest, just above his heart the way the Doctor liked to. He ran his hand down the Doctor's lithe back, savoring the softness of his skin, toying with the little mole there. The Time Lord's fingers kneaded the flesh of his chest like a contented kitten.

He rolled the both of them onto their sides, his heart warming at the way the Doctor clung to him…again, that fragility, that brittleness. This creature whom Sontarans hated but respected and Daleks feared, trembling in the arms of a human, albeit an immortal one, humbled Jack. He blinked back tears. Already Jack grew hard again. He wanted to be inside the Time Lord, but decided to let him rest a bit. Instead, he poured his heart into just holding his lover, kissing him, letting his hands smooth soothingly along the lean body.

"If I was a praying man," he said. "I would thank every god and goddess there is for you," he said. He rarely spoke with such honesty, but with the Doctor it was easy because it was the truth.

The Doctor chuckled. "My Jack," he said. "My masterful lover." He grinned at Jack cheekily. "I like having you in charge. But I know how much you adore me. And don't think for a minute that I won't use it. Also, I know how good in bed you think I am."

"Little shit!" Jack said. "Watch it! I might make you pay for that."

"Do." The Doctor said. "Oh, please do!"


	13. Chapter 13

"Stop, stop, please, stop!"

Jack grinned. Nothing quite like a giggling Time Lord. He had pinned the Doctor beneath himself and dug his fingers into every ticklish spot the Doctor had until he lay gasping for breath, helpless under the onslaught.

"See what happens when you get saucy with me?" Jack said, grinning. "Think you can behave now?"

"Nope!"

"Then I'll just have to punish you another way," said Jack, rolling over and pulling the Time Lord on top. "Straddle me and ride my cock."

The Doctor did as he was bid, raising up and reaching behind himself to guide his lover inside. Jack grasped him at the waist and held him still. "No moving, and no touching yourself," he said sternly. He sprawled lazily on his back, the Doctor straddling his hips, sitting perfectly still as Jack had told him to do.

The Doctor had been sitting like that for some time now, in almost an agony to move, but Jack wouldn't let him. When he tried to touch himself Jack slapped his hands away with a grunt of disapproval. The Doctor's expressive brows were drawn together. He bit his lower lip and whimpered.

"Please, Jack!" The Doctor moaned, eyes large and pleading. "If you don't let me move I'm going to die! I just know it!"

Jack skimmed his hands soothingly up and down those delicious thighs, almost, but not quite, touching the Doctor's arousal. "No, sweethearts, not yet. Unless you're getting really tired. Are you?"

He seemed reluctant to reply. Again, he looked pleadingly at his lover, seeming to search for the right words.

"Tell me, now," Jack said. "Don't wear yourself out. You are, aren't you? And you didn't want to say so because you want to please me? Isn't that right?"

The Time Lord nodded shyly. "We missed out on so much when I was hurt…I wanted to make up for it."

"And so you've been pushing yourself," Jack said. "My poor baby."

"Say that again?" The Doctor's eyes darkened, more lust-filled than ever.

"You like that? You like me calling you my baby?"

"Oh, yes, I do. I like it a lot."

Jack grasped him around the waist and skillfully rolled so that he stayed inside his lover's body while taking the top.

"My sweet, sexy baby, trying so hard to please me," he rasped. "Now let me please you." He began to slide in and out slowly. "Do you know what you do to me? How good it feels inside you? So soft and wet and accommodating. Like wet satin inside. Tell me how it feels."

"Oh, so hot, Jack, so very hot…you humans with your hot blood. You burn in me so wonderfully, you fill me up and you go so deep. When you move it's like fire inside me and I want to burn for you." Jack moved in slow little grinding circles and the Doctor groaned loudly. "Jack, Jack, I can't wait until you come inside me, oh, if you only knew how it feels when I feel you filling me up. It makes my talas feel like they're going to explode."

"Gods, but you can't get enough, can you? Even as tired as you are…I'm going to make you come so good. My baby deserves it." He slid one arm beneath the Doctor's behind and pulled him snugly against himself, bracing himself against the headboard with the other arm. He slid almost all the way out, then thrust himself hard back inside. The Doctor cried out in pleasure. Jack took his mouth and worked on those lovely talas. He swallowed the Doctor's beautiful moans, the sounds catching fire in his brain, his body taking over for him in an almost animalistic way.

The Doctor clung to him, his whimpers and moans an obscene song in Jack's ears. He felt the Doctor's long fingers digging into his back. He went as deeply as he could and shortened his stokes to a staccato rhythm, his tongue working the talas mercilessly. Almost there…almost. The Doctor's chest heaved like a bellows. He took a deep breath then began to growl.

Jack gripped the Doctor's legs and draped them over his shoulders, almost bending his lover double, lengthening his strokes. The Time Lord suckled Jack's tongue greedily and squirmed deliciously. He pulled away from the kiss. "Say it," he demanded. "Say your name to me. I won't let you come until you do."

It came out almost like a song, a liquid, melodic string of syllables that may well have taken up a paragraph had it been written down. Jack doubted he could pronounce it correctly, but he did not doubt he would remember every nuance. It slipped off the Doctor's tongue as though it were a song of joy and utter freedom, like a prayer, a catechism of pure love, and a chain of sound binding them together in a silvery unbreakable bond. It sounded like victory over despair and darkness, like white light made audible. It ripped into Jack's consciousness, and he knew then that the Doctor, meaning to make Jack hear it well and truly this time, had linked with him telepathically. The meaning nigh to impossible to translate, the name summed up everything the Doctor was, his birth, his long years, his happiness and heartsbreak, all the fear and pain and loss…and all the joy, the victories and unspeakable pleasure as well.

With one last powerful thrust Jack tipped him over the edge. He felt the Doctor clench around him, the muscles rippling, pulling him in deeper and deeper. He felt the splash between them as the Doctor came without so much as a touch to his cock. The Doctor's growl turned into a howl of ecstasy and then into sobs and Jack finally let himself come, feeling the delicious throbbing pulse start in his crotch only to slam through his body like lightning as he filled his lover with his seed.

"Gods," Jack gasped. "You make me come so hard, you little minx. You really love it, don't you, baby?"

"I do with you," replied the Doctor. "You really are a good lover."

"Well, I consider it part of being a top. I have to make my baby happy so he'll always want more." He rolled over on his side, taking his lover with him, wrapping his arms around the Time Lord's slim body, taking in the flushed, dewy, satisfied and utterly contented expression on the Doctor's face. He grinned. "I said I was going to count every freckle on your face." His grin grew more mischievous. He began kissing freckles, counting each one with a peck. Fifty seven kisses later, he finished, drinking in the sound of giggling Time Lord yet again. He looked deeply into his lover's soft brown eyes, yet again marveling at their beauty, the subtle differences between human and Gallifreyan, the opalescent yellow and gold specks and threads that made him think of stardust. He stroked the Doctor's back, trailing his fingers gently up and down his love's spine and had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself laughing when he heard a gentle purring. Yet one more delightful difference between their species.

He kissed the soft skin of the Doctor temple, and watched as his lover's eyelids drooped like those of a tired child. "Sweet dreams, baby," he whispered, grinning at the soft, indecipherable mumble of a reply. The Time Lord slipped into a deep sleep, safe and comfy in his lover's arms.

Over the days and weeks that followed, the Doctor grew stronger, in both body and spirit. He grew closer than ever to Jack's team. To Jack's amusement they began to spoil him a bit, themselves, bringing him treats and tea, doing him little favors, letting him make messes of their work stations and the archives. When they left for the day the Doctor would bid them all goodnight and when they arrived in the morning, he bubbled over with affection.

The sex was great…and everywhere. The Doctor and Jack christened every part of both Hub and TARDIS. Yet day by day Jack saw the time coming he both looked forward to and dreaded. Slowly but surely, the Time Lord grew more and more ready to take his rightful and needed place in the universe.

That day finally came. Jack had seen it coming and knew when he woke that morning it had arrived. The Doctor lay in his arms with a distant look on his face and longing in his eyes.

"You're going to leave, aren't you?" He had to take care to not let it sound like an accusation. This is what he had been trying to do, wasn't it? Help the Doctor get back to being his elusive, infuriating and wonderful self…

"I'm ready," he answered. He placed his hand on Jack's cheek. "Couldn't have done without you," he said softly, all the sincerity in all creation in his eyes.

"You'll be back," Jack smiled sadly. "You're mine now. And you have the TARDIS. For you, you could be gone for weeks, but for me you could make it every few days, right?"

"S'pose I could at that." He gave Jack a big, soppy grin. "Especially if you tell me to."

"Then that's an order." Jack grasped him and rolled on top. He could hear his team above but paid no mind. Let them be late rising today… Let them hear the sounds he and his lover made. He didn't care. He had to have his lover again before he said goodbye.

Once they did rise, they pretty much goofed off with the Team and Martha the rest of the day after breaking the news. Gwen called Rhys so he could spend time with the Doctor. Late that evening, the hour arrived, and the Doctor hugged them all fiercely. He threw himself into Jack's arms and kissed his husband tenderly, lingering for a bit, committing every millisecond to memory, to be gone over again and again until they could reunite.

He had soniced Jack's phone so as to be able to talk with his love frequently. "You'll call me," said the Doctor. "Promise me."

"I promise. And just you don't forget your promise you'll be more careful and think of me before taking needless risks."

"I won't forget," he said, smiling softly. "You're my husband now. I have to keep that in mind. I'll miss you," he whispered. He hugged Jack tightly, and Jack held his lover just as tightly.

Jack reluctantly let him go. The Doctor paused in the doorway to the TARDIS and let his eyes flick over the Hub, over Jack's little group, finally resting his eyes on his husband. "I'll be home soon," he said. The door closed. The TARDIS whirred and groaned.

And he was gone.

Jack laughed. "Did you hear that?" he said, grinning at his team.

"What?" Rhys asked.

"He said, 'home,'" Jack said, and laughed through his sadness.

They all moped for a few days. Turned out for no good reason at all. As good as his word, the Doctor returned just shy of a week later. As months went by, they all grew accustomed to his comings and goings. He regaled them with tales of his adventures. Once he had brokered peace between warring worlds via his match-making skills. He told them he had helped the son and daughter of the leaders to meet in secret before finally revealing their love to their parents, therefore ending a decades-long conflict. He had gone from that adventure to helping the Wright brothers finally get off the ground. He listened eagerly to all their news, taking pleasure in their so-human day-to-day doings. Ianto proposed to Martha, and Martha said yes. Gwen and Rhys decided to try to have a baby.

Jack became more content. He had much fewer days when he was testy. His team grew accustomed to his being more open and trusting. He rarely had a bad day now. He did crack down on careless handling of alien tech after a somewhat heated discussion between himself and his Time Lord, but that worked out well in the end. He showed the Doctor the virtues of making-up sex. He had the Doctor firmly in his life now and all was right with the universe.

One night as they lay tangled together, he kissed the Doctor on the forehead. "I'm so proud of you," he said.

"Said it before, couldn't have done without you," said the Time Lord.

"Is it wrong of me to miss you being so scared, to miss you needing me?"

"What makes you think I don't need you still?"

"Do you?"

The Doctor placed his fingertips on Jack's temple. "May I?"

"Of course," Jack smiled.

He felt the Doctor's presence. And there it was, as surely as the stars in the heavens: need. Need…

And a sense of homecoming.

FINIS

A/N – I intend to continue this in another story so you might want to click the author alert… It will be after the holidays so please be patient.


End file.
